Kumpulan ff ChanBaek one-shot!
by riz614
Summary: Disini akan dijadikan kumpulan ff one-shot/drabble tentang CB milik saya/HaHaHa(?) Genre: Fluff/romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Lovelorn  
**

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

ROMANCE, FLUFF

.

T+-+(?)

.

Disclaimer:

Cast bukan peliharaan saya/dicincang/

.

Summary:

Byun dan Park, remaja labil yang dimabuk Cinta.

.

ONE-SHOT

Happy reading~~

…

…

…

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu _kets_ berwarna hitam menyeluruh, mencoba untuk berjalan menyejajarkan langkah kaki dari sosok yang berada lima puluh centi meter didepannya. Ia seorang remaja pria tingkat dua yang memiliki rambut coklat dengan mata sipit menawan dan juga tubuhnya yang kecil serta wajah menggemasakan. Byun Baekhyun, namanya.

Dengan kesal ia berlari untuk mendaptkan langkah yang sama dari sosok yang ia kejar. "Park Dobi!" seru Baekhyun dengan suara yang cukup keras. Mengingat jalanan komplek perumahan pada siang hari begitu sepi, suaranya seolah berdengung ditelinga dari sosok yang dipanggil.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, aku tidak suka!" balasan dari ucapannya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum remeh. "Ah, kau takut jika mantan kekasihmu mendengarnya? Tenang saja, Yejin, 'kan sudah pindah rumah...huhuhu." Baekhyun tahu betul jika sosok yang ia panggil 'Dobi' itu begitu kesal ketika ia memanggil dengan nama itu. Lihatlah wajah yang dihiasi mata bulat dan bibir tebal yang dirapatkan itu, menandakan jika sedang menahan amarah. Tetapi, entah kenapa ia merasa jika ini bukan pertanda baik baginya.

 _Oh, apakah aku sudah membangunkan monster dari tubuh Chanyeol?_

Chanyeol tidak menyukai ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya seperti tadi. Karena itu terdengar sangat menjengkelkan dan kenapa Baekhyun malah menyebutkan nama wanita yang sudah tidak ada ruang dihatinya? Chanyeol tersenyum miring sebelum membalikkan tubuh jangkungnya, untuk menghadapi makhluk mungil maniak stroberi itu dan ingin memberikan sebuah peringatan kecil.

"Kalau aku mendengar bibirmu mengucapkan kata itu lagi..." sosok yang lebih tinggi mendekati Baekhyun, lalu memegang lengan yang lebih kecil dan membisikkan sesuatu, "aku akan menciummu."

.

Lima detik kemudian.

.

"Ha-haha-hh... kau kira aku mempercayai ucapan bodohmu? Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku!" Baekhyun melepaskan kaitan tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya, ia lalu berjalan mendahului dari sosok yang terkekeh pelan.

"Ancamanku mutlak, Byun Baekhyun." Suara dibelakangnya hanya dianggap angin lalu saja. Baekhyun memutar tubuh dan memberikan ekspresi polos, "PARK DOBI. PARK DOBI. PAR DOBI. PARK DOBI. PARK D—UAAA..." Baekhyun refleks berteriak ketika Chanyeol berlari padanya dengan _smirk_ terpampang apik diwajah pria itu. Ia harus bekerja keras untuk berlari lebih kencang dari Chanyeol.

Napas terengah dan Baekhyun menyerah untuk memacu langkah kakinya. Ia memegang kedua lutut dengan kepala yang menoleh kebelakang. Astaga! Sejak kapan Chanyeol sudah sedekat ini? Dan netra Baekhyun tak mendapatkan gurat kelelahan dari pria yang menatapnya menyebalkan. Baekhyun sempat merutuki akan kakinya yang tercipta pendek dan sesungguhnya ia sangat payah dalam bidang olahraga.

Pria kecil mendengus, lalu berdiri tegak dengan tangan yang bertengger pada pinggang dan jangan lupakan wajahnya menujukkan jika ia begitu penat. "Sial! Aku tetap tidak akan takut dengan ancaman semacam itu. Bukankah sebagian dari ancaman hanya untuk menakuti lawannya, bukan berarti kalau...ancaman itu benar-benar akan dilakukan." Baekhyun sedikit payah menyelesaikan ucapannya, napasnya masih terengah.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Sayangnya aku bukanlah tipe orang yang kau katakan barusan, Byun Pendek."

"Omong kosong!" lalu pria yang memiliki tinggi rendah itu melanjutkan acara jalannya yang sempat tertunda. Kini Baekhyun-lah yang merasakan kekesalan ketika namanya digantikan oleh sebuah kata yang mencemooh akan rendah tubuhnya yang ia miliki sejak lahir. Baekhyun benci bahkan sangat anti dengan kata 'pendek'.

Ketika langkah yang keempat, Baekhyun berhenti. Bahunya ditarik dan tubuhnya pun diputar cepat, membuat ia tidak dapat melawan. Tubuh Chanyeol kian merapat, untuk mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Tak ada senyuman diwajah tampannya melainkan tatapan tajam yang mampu membuat nyali Baekhyun–sebagai orang yang berada dijarak terlalu dekat dari Chanyeol–perlahan menguap, terbawa angin musim semi.

"A-apa yang akan kau l-lakukan, Chan—yeol?" Baekhyun tergagap ketika deru napas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya.

"Tentu saja menciummu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang.

Tanpa diduga, Baekhyun menutupi seluruh wajah oleh kedua tangan lentiknya. Ia langsung meneruskan aksi untuk menggagalkan keinginan bejad Chanyeol. "Ini tindakan asusila! Huwaa... Eomma, Appa~" suara cempreng memekakkan telinga kini terdengar. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun yang melakukannya? Pria kecil itu menangis sesenggukan, layaknya wanita yang telah mendapatkan tindakan pelecehan. Oh ayolah Byun, hentikan suara sumbangmu itu!

Chanyeol sampai menutupi telinganya saking tak sanggupnya ia mendengar lebih lama lagi akan suara tangisan yang bahkan menyerupai kehisterisan. Tubuhnya otomatis menjauh dari Baekhyun yang masih saja menangis bohongan itu. Ya, Chanyeol mengetahui jika Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura melakukan ini semua.

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh, Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol. Ia memangku tangan didepan dada.

Perlahan Baekhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya, nampak wajah yang sama sekali tidak ada jejak air kesedihan disana.

.

Baekhyun... Baekhyun... Anak ini benar-benar gemar ber-akting.

.

"Akan aku laporkan pada Baekboom _hyung_!"

Ya, selain suka berbohong, Baekhyun juga anak pengadu.

"Silahkan, ia tidak akan pernah marah." Chanyeol berujar datar, ia melihat raut Baekhyun yang menunjukkan jika pria itu tak ingin kalah.

"Lihat saja nanti, Park... Dobi~" balas Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek. Pria kecil itu tidak tahu jika ia kini dalam ruang lingkup kekuasaan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Cukup basa-basinya, Baek." Chanyeol meraih tengkuk si kecil, menyatukan kedua belah bibir yang sedari tadi mengoceh, menghinakan namanya. Pria tinggi memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu pada sebuah rengkuhan dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tetapi, ketika Baekhyun mulai terbuai akan keintiman ini, Chanyeol malah melepaskannya, dan Baekhyun sedikit menyayangkan ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lebih lama lagi.

"Kau menghitungnya?" pertanyaan ambigu dari Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Menghitung apa?" sikecil balik bertanya dengan raut yang begitu jelas menggemaskan.

"Seberapa banyak kau memanggilku dengan nama itu?"

"A-aku... Entahlah—" ucapannya tertelan kembali pada kerongkongan, dikarenakan pergerakan cepat yang dilakukan Chanyeol menipiskan jarak wajah dengannya. Rona merah masih menghiasi raut Baekhyun, pria manis itu melihat netra kelam yang memandangnya lurus. Mencoba untuk tidak terhipnotis oleh sepasang purnama itu.

"C-chan—"

Kembali ciuman dimulai oleh sosok jangkung, bahkan pria itu memberikan lumatan pada bibir manis si mungil. Dan Baekhyun mengaku kalah.

Baekhyun meloloskan desahan, ketika lidah Chanyeol menusuk bibirnya, meminta izin untuk mengakses mulut miliknya. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun melakukan itu, kedua telapaknya kini telah berada tepat pada dada bidang si pencuri ciuman. Ia menikmati bagaimana bibir lain menyentuh bibirnya, mencumbunya mesra, menghisap habis, berbagi saliva, dan tentunya ia kini memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas ciuman basah pertamanya.

Chanyeol menuntun tangan Baekhyun agar berada tepat pada tengkuknya. Kini mereka terlihat sangat intim, tak ada jarak diantara mereka selain kain seragam yang masih setia menempel pada tempatnya. Tangan kekar dan kasarnya menarik pinggul si mungil.

"Ungh..hh" desahan itu keluar dari mulut pria bermarga Byun, wajahnya bak cabai yang telah masak. Terengah seraya menengadahkan kepala guna menatap balik pada sepasang lensa coklat yang memandangnya intens.

"Aku suka wajahmu saat ini," Chanyeol membelai pipi putih nan mulus pada _partner_ ciumannya dengan terlalu lembut, seolah itu adalah kaca tipis yang akan tergores atau bahkan hancur jika ia menyentuhnya dengan memberikan sedikit tekanan disana.

"Wajahku pasti terlihat memalukan." Ujar Baekhyun seraya memalingkan rautnya, tetapi senyuman simpul tersemat pada bibirnya yang kini bertambah ukurannya berkat perlakuan pria tampan yang masih enggan menjauhkan diri dari jaraknya.

"Kau manis dan cantik..." dan Chanyeol mencuri ciuman kembali. Pria itu lalu menangkup wajah malaikat cantiknya. "Byun Baekhyun adalah pria yang menyebalkan, cerewet, sulit diatur, tapi dia pria yang memiliki seluruh yang aku inginkan selama ini. Dan 'pendek' bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Karena kau lebih kecil dariku, aku selalu ingin memelukmu. Tubuhmu sangat nyaman kalau kupeluk." Chanyeol memberikan kehangatan pada kekasih prianya, membenturkan kedua dahi lalu menggesekkan hidung mereka dengan perasaan yang kian ingin meledak.

Baekhyun menahan senyuman—ia ingin sekali berteriak dan mencium pria didepannya. "Aku pria dan aku tetap tampan bagi para gadis. Dan memangnya aku gulingmu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana diameter mata Chanyeol sedikit berkurang ketika tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Baiklah. Sekarang giliranmu, kenapa kau gemar menyebutku dengan nama itu?"

"Tentu saja kau tahu alasannya, ," Baekhyun menyematkan senyuman setelahnya.

"Kau menantangku, huh?"

"Aku pria pemberani!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangan yang masih betah berada disekitar pipinya. Ia tak perlu berjinjit karena wajah mereka terlampau dekat, mempertemukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir seksi nan menggoda Chanyeol. Ciuman itu cepat, tetapi berkesan bagi sang penerima. Karena selama ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi agresif kepadanya. Dan Chanyeol akan sangat beruntung jika Baekhyun melakukan itu untuk hari berikutnya yang akan mereka lewati bersama.

"Ini belum selesai, sayang.."

FINITE

...

Hahahahaha/tawa aneh/ oke disini aku terinpirasi oleh salah satu adegan dari komik yang pernah aku baca. Judulnya? Entahlah/digaplok/ jd klo semisal ini ga terlalu asing harap maklum(?)

Tapi ff ini benerbener aku ketik sendiri dengan penuh perjuangan. Cz ni ff selesenya lama ngaret banget, padahal cuman satu episot trus wordsnya ga sampe puluhan ribu tp kok aku merasa belibet buat ngerampunginnya. Usut punya usut /halah ngomong aja otak lg nghank tp ttp kekeuh trus make/ *hikseu. Pkoknya aku bikin ni ff maling waktu lg ngebantuin sang eomma (#｀-_ゝ-)

Dan terimakasih banyak bagi semua orang yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan ceker ayam(?)ku /oke gue mulai absurd/ pokoknya aku terlalu sungkan jika meminta komenan dari kalian. Aku baru nyadar jika aku belum terlalu pantas mendapatkannya/nangis dibahu baek/dihangusin ceye/

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku mengucapkan maaf jika ff ini ga masuk feelnya. Cz aku belum pernah dicium sm Chanyeol sih/digaplok massa/

Oke sekian deh bacotan yang gue sengajain ini, biar wordnya nambah dikit-dikit/BOOM/

Dadadahhhhhh...salam tobeli~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Effect**

 **ChanBaek**

 **One-shot**

Romance, fluff

.

Disclaimer: Cerita jelas milik saya, tetapi sangat disayangkan para tokoh SANGAT JELAS bukan milik saya.

.

Summary: Efek samping dari Cinta.

.

.

EnJoy~

…

…

…

Tepat jam sebelas menuju siang hari Sabtu di bulan September, para murid dari sekolah EXO High school kini tengah berbaris rapi disebuah lapangan berumput dengan latar pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi diantara manusia yang terlihat kecil itu. Para siswi sedikit mengeluh karena merasa kulitnya terbakar oleh terpaan sinar Surya yang kian mengganas.

Sementara para siswa yang berbaris disamping kanan menunjukkan raut malas, mereka menginginkan jika apel ini usai, meskipun belum juga ada tanda-tanda dimulainya apel awal untuk perkemahan menyambut para murid tingkat pertama—ajaran baru.

"Astaga, dimana Pak kumis itu? Apakah apel ini dimulai ketika kita sudah masak dan siap dihidangkan untuk binatang buas di hutan?" gerutuan dari salah satu siswi terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat dibelakang barisan. Sebagai panitia acara perkemahan, tentu Baekhyun merasa kesal dengan ucapan tak berpendidikan itu. Baru saja junior tapi prilakunya, benar-benar buruk. Apalagi ini adalah seorang siswi.

Perlahan langkah pendeknya menuju ketempat sigadis yang mengibaskan rambut hitam legamnya yang seperti berniat untuk diikat.

"Apakah kau melihat para guru disana?" pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat siswi itu berbalik dengan kerut dikeningnya. "Apa maksudmu?" dengan tidak sopannya ia melihat sang panitia dengan pandangan remeh.

Baekhyun sudah kebal ketika ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Para _hoobae_ mempunyai reputasi perilaku yang sungguh buruk dari tahun ke tahun. Tepatnya, ia bertaruh jika wanita didepannya ini tidak mengenal siapa ia yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian beruntung karena ada pepohonan yang sedikit banyak membantu untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari. Tapi tidak dengan para guru disana." Baekhyun berujar dengan percaya diri. Matanya menajam kala mendapatkan siswi tak menghiraukan apa yang ia bicarakan barusan.

"Dan aku harus melakukan apa? Jangan mencoba untuk menasehati kalau kau juga harus banyak diperbaiki, anak manis."

 _Sudah habis kesabaranku_..

Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya, "Anak manis? Periksakan mata bulat mengerikanmu itu pada dokter, gadis nakal!"

"A-apa, kau—" siswi itu memandang tak percaya pada sosok yang memandangnya buas. Ia merasa terintimidasi oleh kedua pasang mata sipit.

"Aku berani mengatakannya padamu, begitu? Haaha." Baekhyun tertawa sarkastik. Lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dengar Seo Daehyok kalau ingin berkomentar kenali objek yang akan kau komentari terlebih dulu. Jangan mengucapkan hal konyol kalau kau tidak mampu untuk menanggung resikonya, anak manis." Baekhyun merasa puas telah memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada gadis didepannya yang hanya berdiam terpaku mendengar kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"Baekhyun _sunbae_ , maaf mengganggu. Guru Choi memanggilmu." Seorang siswa datang, menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun. Nampak gadis yang telah berucap kurang ajar pada Baekhyun itu terkejut. Ia baru mengetahui jika orang yang tadi 'berbincang' dengannya adalah sang Ketua OSIS. Byun Baekhyun, simaniak ketertiban.

Berkatilah kehidupan Seo Daehyok...

Sebelum mengkuti langkah dari siswa yang telah memberikan pesan dari Guru Choi, Baekhyun melirik sinis lalu berucap, "Selamat menikmati perkemahan ini, _hoobae_ -ku."

©riz614

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk didepan tenda mereka. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat lelah, dan mungkin saja sebotol mineral yang ia bawa dapat mengurangi kehausannya.

"Ini.. " dengan senang hati Baekhyun mengambilnya.

"Baekhyun.." Luhan berniat memulai topik pembicaraan yang baru. Pria bermata rusa itu tak memandang lawan bicaranya, "Apakah ini akan berjalan dengan baik?"

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung. Pria sipit itu meneguk air botol kembali, menghabiskannya.

"Aku.. menghawatirkan Sehun. Apakah dia sudah meminum obatnya, atau sekarang dia mungkin sedang tidur siang, ya?"

"Kau merindukannya? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak rawat bocah bongsor itu saja?" Baekhyun sedikit sinis. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan dapat berpikiran kekanak-kanakan jika berhubungan dengan siswa irit ekspresi itu.

"Kau tidak pernah mengalaminya, Baekhyun. Karena kekasihmu selalu terlihat aktif dan sehat. Dia mungkin mempunyai porsi makan yang sangat besar, tubuh raksasanya mana mau menampung sebuah bakteri jahat."

"Hey, kenapa kau membawa nama Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Hhh~pikiranku benar-benar kacau sekarang." Luhan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pria cantik itu memegang kepalanya dan menimbulkan suara ringisan pelan. Tetapi Baekhyun terlalu pintar untuk menangkap maksud dari Luhan. Pria yang lebih kecil bangkit dari duduknya, membersihkan debu dengan sebelah tangan lentiknya itu.

Pergerakan tersebut memancing Luhan untuk bertanya, "Kau mau kemana, Baek?"

Baekhyun harus menunduk untuk menemukan mata rusa milik Luhan, "Aku merindukan Chanyeol, mungkin aku akan mencari keberadaan dia sekarang. Selamat meratapi kesendirianmu, Oh Luhan~" Baekhyun tertawa setelahnya. Dan Luhan mengerutkan hidung sebagai tanda ia kesal dengan candaan buruk temannya.

"Sialan kau!"

©riz614

Mata sipitnya bekerja agresif untuk menemukan sesosok tubuh jangkung diantara belasan kepala yang tengah mempersiapkan tenda. Tiba-tiba tepukan pada bahunya membuat ia sedikit terkejut, ia lalu memandang sang pelaku dengan alis terangkat.

"Apakah kau mencari kekasihmu? Dia tidak disini. Kupikir dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan sekelompok siswi yang berada dekat pohon itu." Sosok yang telah mengucapkan—yaitu seorang siswa yang ia kenali bernama Do Kyungsoo—pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Baekhyun sedikit bimbang untuk percaya akan ucapan yang baru ia dengar. Tetapi untuk memastikan, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang telah diinformasikan.

.

.

" _Oppa_ , bisakah kau membantuku?" siswi berkuncir satu itu berdiri didepan seorang siswa yang tengah memperbaiki tali untuk memasang pagar.

"Kompornya tidak menyala terus. Bagaimana ini? Kita mau membuat _ramyeon_ ~" diakhiri dengan nada manja yang mana itu disengaja.

"Baiklah," siswa itu pun membereskan peralatannya terlebih dulu sebelum mengikuti langkah sigadis.

Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kaki, sebuah suara terdengar memanggil nama lengkapnya. "Park Chanyeol, "

Ia memutar tubuhnya, dan netranya mendapati sosok mungil dengan raut yang sulit ia baca. "Hey kau disini, Baek?"

Siswa lain bermarga Byun menatap objek pandangannya dengan datar, "Kau tak suka aku mencarimu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, belum mengerti keadaan yang dialami oleh pria yang menatapnya datar. "Apakah kau benar-benar melakukannya?" pria pemilik telinga panjang tersenyum nakal.

"Kau menganggapku orang bodoh yang rela membuang waktu demi melakukan hal yang tidak berguna? Tentu saja aku tadi hanya bercanda." Baekhyun berkilah, ia merasa malu sekarang. Kenapa juga ia melontarkan ucapan yang menyiratkan jika ia merindukan pria didepannya yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman sok manis itu?

"Pembelaan yang cukup buruk, Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang membuat sipendengar merinding ditempat.

"A-aku.. Lagi pula aku kesini hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu di sini. Itu faktanya."

Baekhyun tidak bagus jika ia menutupi sesuatu yang benar. Dan Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti. Pria itu terlihat kecewa, sementara Baekhyun kembali menyesali akan ucapannya.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan tugasmu sebelum Guru Choi ataupun Guru yang lainnya melihatmu tak menjalankan tugas dengan baik."

Baekhyun ingin menghentikan langkah kaki panjang dari pria yang kini memunggunginya. Tetapi, ia terlalu bodoh untuk merangkai sebuah kalimat sekarang. "Tunggu, Chanyeol... "

Dan beruntung Chanyeol kembali melihatnya, "Ada apa?"

"Uhm.. Bisakah kau ketendaku nanti?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku akan datang tanpa diundang." Baekhyun tersenyum disaat Chanyeol mengatakan kalimatnya dengan nada ceria.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, mengusap lembut pucuk rambut hitam tanpa topi milik pria yang lebih rendah. "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, aku tidak mau kau sakit setelahnya." Memberikan tatapan memohon sekaligus memuja, yang mana membuat Baekhyun meleleh dan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia karena diperhatikan oleh sang kekasih.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk lucu, " _Ayay_ , _Captain_!"

Chanyeol mati-matian menahan kontrolnya untuk tidak mencium pria didepannya sekarang. Ia pun mencubit gemas hidung bangir Baekhyun untuk mengalihkannya.

"Aku pergi untuk membantu para _hoobae_ , kau berhati-hatilah."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum, _mood_ -nya kembali naik berkat adanya Chanyeol. Oh, sungguh ia begitu mencintai pria pemilik suara _bass_ ini.

Ia baru saja akan melontarkan perkataan semangat pada kekasihnya, tetapi sebuah suara mendahuluinya.

" _Oppa_ , disini.."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat pemilik suara nyaring itu.

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan suara yang keras, "Ya, tunggu sebentar," lalu berbalik lagi untuk mendapatkan sepasang netra sipit, "Baekhyun sepertinya aku harus membantu mereka sekarang. Sampai ketemu nanti~"

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, sebelum pria yang lebih pendek membalas perkataannya. Dan Baekhyun merasa curiga setelah ia mengenali sosok yang memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Kenapa gadis itu terlihat dekat dengan Chanyeol?"

©riz614

Kini malam merajai hari, dimana sang bulan bersama pasukan bintang menggantikan kuasa sang matahari. Hawa dingin diluar, membuat Baekhyun merasa jika ia mengenakan jaket berlapis es. Ia kini berada diluar tenda bersama Luhan yang menahan kantuknya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, Luhan. Aku bisa berjaga—"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Baek. Masih tersisa satu jam kita berjaga lagi." Dengan bersusah payah Luhan menyahuti ucapan dari Baekhyun yang memandangnya sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Masuklah,"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, dan ia mempertimbangkan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Dengan berat hati ia pun berkata, "Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya pria berjaket hitam itu melirik pada lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm, selamat tidur, Luhan.."

"Uhh.. Selamat malam juga Baekhyun."

.

.

Setelah lima menit Luhan memasuki tenda, Baekhyun menggenggam lampu senternya dengan erat ketika ia mendengar suara longlongan anjing-anjing hutan. Bahkan suara berisik yang beradu dengan rumput liar menambahkan adrenalinnya seorang diri. Baekhyun ingin masuk ke tenda sekarang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, bersembunyi dari binatang yang kemungkinan mendatangi daerah perkemahan sekolahnya.

.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah tepukan kuat ia rasakan pada bahu sebelah kanannya.

"AA–mm" mulutnya dibungkam oleh telapak tangan kasar nan besar. Baekhyun hampir menggigitnya, untuk menyelamatkan diri sebelum siluet wajah yang ia kenali kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Bisakah kau datang seperti orang normal saja? Kau pikir itu lucu?" semprot Baekhyun pada sang terdakwa.

Chanyeol—yang menjadi tersangka—hanya menampilkan cengiran bodoh. "Apakah kau ketakutan?" lalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun sebal.

"Itu bukan bahan candaan." Baekhyun berujar malas. Dan Chanyeol langsung menyudahi godaannya kepada kekasihnya yang dalam mode waspada.

"Maafkan aku."

Permohonan maaf ditanggapi dengan raut Baekhyun yang datar. "Minta maaf karena apa? Untuk datang terlambat? Atau kau yang tidak sengaja membuatku mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung? Dan untuk kau yang terlalu—"

.

.

Sial! Sial! Hampir saja Baekhyun mengucapkan pemikirannya tentang kumpulan gadis yang terlalu mencari perhatian Chanyeol sejak tadi. Dengan menahan gemelutuk gigi, ia memalingkan wajah kedepan, tidak pada samping kiri dimana keberadaan Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

"Uhh.. Aku minta maaf untuk tidak datang tepat pada waktunya. Banyak yang harus aku bantu." Jawab Chanyeol sedikit tidak yakin.

"Kau terlalu senang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membantu mereka. Sehingga kau melupakan seseorang," ujar Baekhyun yang masih enggan berpaling dari pepohonan didepannya.

"Aku bersalah karena sudah membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu, jadi.. "

"Aku begitu meminta maaf, sayang.. "

Baekhyun kalah jika Chanyeol merajuk dengan mengambil kata pamungkas untuk membuatnya melunak.

Perlahan Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, "Jangan mencoba untuk lebih sibuk dariku. Karena... Aku akan kesepian.. " pemuda yang dibalut mantel abu-abu itu kembali menatap lurus, terlalu gugup melihat bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol setelah mendengarkan pengakuannya.

"Aku menyukai perkataanmu yang barusan, itu seperti kau benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpaku." Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang menyebalkan.

"Percaya diri sekali!" dengus Baekhyun. Tanpa diduga pergeseran tubuh Chanyeol untuk lebih dekat dengannya, membuat ia sedikit tersentak.

Didepannya Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak akan memakanmu, Baekhyun. Setidaknya bukan sekarang.. Haha"

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas menahan malu, segera ia luncurkan kedua tangannya untuk memukuli gajah mesum itu. Tetapi pergerakannya terhenti karena Chanyeol mempunyai insting yang lebih kuat.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan besar Chanyeol dari lengannya. Dan ia harus kembali kalah dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki pria Park yang kini mulai mendekati wajahnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan dimulainya ciuman manis ini. Ketika Chanyeol menyentuh hidungnya, yang ia mampu lakukan hanya memejamkan matanya.

Kini bibir Chanyeol mulai bermain diatas bibirnya, mengemut secara lembut dan memberikan jilatan setelahnya. Ia terbuai dengan permainan ini.

"Aku sudah menahannya sedari tadi, Baekhyun.. " Chanyeol berkata tepat dibibir pria mungilnya.

Lalu kembali ciuman itu berlanjut kesesi berikutnya. Baekhyun mendesah dan Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk menjelajahi gua basah nan hangat kekasih prianya.

Perlahan gerakan tangan lentik Baekhyun merambat pada wajah tegas Chanyeol, membelainya dan mengantarkan sensasi gairah disana. Tetapi, napas Baekhyun kian memendek, dan sangat disayangkan ciuaman itu harus terhenti.

Chanyeol mencium pipi merona Baekhyun sebanyak dua kali, "Sekarang kau sedikit hangat dari sebelumnya, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap sayu pria didepannya, ia belum mampu untuk membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau butuh kehangatan yang lebih, sayang."

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau melakukannya ditempat seperti ini?"

Chanyeol yang gagal paham hanya menatap bingung, "Ten..tu, kau sangat dingin, Baek."

"Kau?! Kenapa kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu? Kita masih berada—"

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja tentang kau yang mau..." Baekhyun tak ingin melanjutkannya.

Chanyeol dengan otak siputnya kini mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan pria yang menyembunyikan raut pada kedua lututnya.

"Apakah kau berpikiran kalau aku ingin menghangatkanmu dengan menggagahimu, Baek?" Chanyeol sangat menyukai untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

Baekhyun langsung menegakkan kembali kepalanya, menatap garang pada sosok yang tertawa. "Itu sangat tidak sopan, Chanyeol!"

Setelah meredakan tawa yang ditahannya agar tidak meledak dan mengganggu orang tertidur, Chanyeol berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya dibelakang Baekhyun.

Sementara di sisi lain, Baekhyun mengira jika Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya. Tetapi rasa hangat yang ia rasakan berasal dibagian belakang tubuhnya, membuat ia menahan senyuman.

Chanyeol memeluknya dari arah belakang, berbagi kehangatan ditemani bentangan langit yang seperti ikut berbahagia untuknya.

.

.

"Apakah aku cukup untuk menghangatkanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, dan memutar kepalanya, menginginkan untuk mendapati sepasang netra kesukaannya. "Aku tidak menyesal menyuruh Luhan untuk tidur terlebih dulu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu pria itu menyimpan kepalanya pada rambut halus milik Baekhyun. "Aku berpikiran kalau posisi ini akan sangat tepat untuk mendapatkan gairah ketika kita bercinta nanti—Aah!"

Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan ketika pahanya dicubit ganas oleh jemari Baekhyun.

"Mulai sekarang perbaiki bahasamu, Chanyeol!"

#

#

#

FINITE

Haii~/lambai tangan ala wanita cans/

Aku bawa lagi ff one-shot cb, maaf jika aku ga bikin sequel yg kemarin, cz aku rasa itu bakalan mirip chapter dong ya? Semoga kalian terhibur dengan ff yang jelas-jelas ga ada bagusnya dari sisi manapun/tersenyum paksa/

Dan untuk ff cb 'say yes' aku belum sempat posting hehe. Nnti besok aja deh yaa../gada yang nungguin woy!/

Terimakasih sebelumnya ~~

Anyeolll~~ ketemu di fic one-shot selanjutnya..

Salam Tobeli~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinky Swear**

 **ChanBaek**

Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya semurni air susu yang selalu diminum Chanyeol.

.

Summary: Chanyeol dengan janjinya.

.

Bromance, fluff

.

One-shot

.

EnJoy~

…

…

…

Pagi di hari Selasa pada liburan musim panas, Chanyeol, bocah pria yang mengenakan kaus putih pendek dan juga celana denim panjang berwarna merah maroon yang membalut tungkai kakinya nan panjang—bagi anak-anak seumuran dengannya—tengah berdiri didepan gerbang sederhana dari rumah bergaya khas Korea yang hanya memiliki lantai satu itu.

Senyuman mentari seolah menembus pada bibir tebalnya yang senantiasa menyungingkan senyuman dengan gigi yang ikut serta terlihat. Dengan hatinya yang berbahagia untuk menyambut pagi, ia pun mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit berat.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN. KELUARLAAAH!"

Suaranya benar-benar memukau!

Pintu langsung saja terbuka, namun bukan sosok yang ia sebutkan namanya dan untuk ia ajak bermain. Melainkan wajah mengantuk seorang pria yang tak asing baginya.

"Ini terlalu pagi, bocah! Sekolah dimulai tepat pukul tujuh!" meskipun dengan raut lemas, namun percayalah jika suara yang dimiliki pria remaja itu penuh dengan tekanan.

"Aku kesini mau mengajak Baekhyun- _ee_ untuk berjalan pagi. Dan ngomong-ngomong ini adalah hari libur, _hyung_." Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Sedangkan sosok yang ia panggil ' _hyung_ ' semakin memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya.

 _Aisshh dasar bocah listrik!_

"Yah! Beraninya kau memanggilku _hyung_?"

"Haruskah aku berkata jujur untuk memanggilmu, _ajeossi_?" kini Chanyeol telah mengeluarkan tawa seraya memukul keras gerbang didepannya yang hampir roboh.

"Hentikan itu! Kalau pintunya rusak kau tidak boleh menemui Baekhyun!"

Bagaikan ada kilat yang menyambar tubuhnya, Chanyeol memaku seketika. "Aku diam!"

Diseberang sana, pria yang telah melayangkan ancaman menyunggingkan senyumnya. Terlalu takjub akan tingkah bocah didepannya sekarang.

"Jadi, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Baekboom _hyung_?" Chanyeol bersuara kembali karena tak ada pembicaraan setelah ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meracuni adikku."

.

.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol kini berada. Di depan pintu berwarna magenta milik Baekhyun, sahabat sejatinya.

Perlahan ia membukakan pintu tersebut agar tak mengeluarkan suara berisik engsel. Dan setelah cukup untuk tubuhnya masuk, Chanyeol pun menutupi pintunya kembali.

Netra bulatnya langsung mendapati tubuh kecil—yang menindih selimut tebal berwarna putih—dengan kelopak yang terpejam menyembunyikan bola mata sipit indah.

Tak ingin membuang waktu berharganya, Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju ranjang berukuran mini tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun~ ayo bangunlah.. Pangeranmu sudah tiba~~"

.

Hening.

.

Chanyeol tak habis akal, ia menaiki ranjang yang hanya muat untuk satu orang, alhasil ia sedikit kesusahan untuk duduk disana karena gaya tidur Baekhyun begitu buruk.

"Heii, Baekhyun, cepatlah bangun. Ayo kita habiskan waktu sekarang dengan baik, Baekhy—"

.

 _ **Brukk**_.

.

Tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh pada ubin lantai dikarenakan kaki pendek Baekhyun menendang tubuhnya tanpa perasaan. Tentu saja itu sakit, namun itu tidak akan menyurut semangat nya untuk mencoba membangunkan Putri tidur yang sekarang mendengkur, layaknya _puppy_.

 _Ugh, Baekhyun lucunya keterlaluan!_

Chanyeol berdiri, lalu membungkuk, merendahkan punggungnya agar dapat melihat wajah terlelap Baekhyun lebih dekat. Senyuman yang sebelumnya manis kini tergantikan oleh seringaian.

Bibirnya hampir melandas pada pipi si pria mungil, namun kepalanya semakin menggeser kearah samping. Menuju ketelinga.

"KEBANJIRAN, KEBANJIRAN!" teriak Chanyeol dengan semangat. Hasil perbuatannya membuat sang 'putri' tidur kini tersentak dengan bola mata yang terbuka sepenuhnya.

"HUAAA.. BAJUKU BASAH, _EOMAA_ , _APPA_! _HYUNG_ BANGUN!"

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada sosok lain selain dirinya. "Chanyeol, eh?" raut bingung ketika melihat Chanyeol yang kini tertawa didalam kamarnya.

Kenapa Chanyeol ada disini?

Baekhyun masih belum tersadar dari mimpinya, wajah yang semula bingung, kini berubah menjadi panik kembali.

"Ayo selamatkan diri kita, Chanyeol—!"

Namun melihat Chanyeol yang semakin terbahak-bahak dan pria itu bahkan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada lantai, membuat pikirannya mulai linglung. Baekhyun dengan wajah lugunya hanya terdiam. Cukup lama untuk menangkap kondisi yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Setelah bumi memanggilnya, barulah ia menyadari jika dirinya telah dijadikan objek kejahilan. Dasar belalai gajah!

"AAARRH YODAA! AKU AKAN MENULIS NAMAMU DIBUKU KEMATIAN!"

©riz614

Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya untuk di ikat keatas menggunakan karet yang ia temukan didapur ibunya. Sementara sosok di sampingnya hanya memasang wajah masam. Terlihat begitu kesal dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kita bermain ditempat yang lain? Aku mempu—"

"Siapa yang mau bermain? Disini kita akan mengumpulkan buah anggur...ini hukumanmu yang sudah mengganggu tidur pagiku," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang tajam menatap Chanyeol yang seketika diam ditempat.

"Tapi, sebelumnya kau tidak mau pergi kesini." Chanyeol mengucapkan dengan nada aneh untuk di dengar.

"Ya, benar sekali. Tentu ada alasannya. Aku mau membeli mobil _remote control_ yang bagus dengan jerih payahku sendiri. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan uang jajan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya!" Kini Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. Sementara Chanyeol memandangnya tak percaya, "Disini bukan kau saja yang mengerjakan semua itu."

"Itu hukumanmu, Chanyeol! Ahh~ apakah kau tidak mau membantuku? Baik sekarang kita tidak boleh bertemu lagi. Aku—"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menginterupsi, "Tentu saja aku mau, Baekhyun- _ee_ " Chanyeol langsung merangkul bahu sahabatnya dan mengajaknya untuk segera memasuki lebih dalam perkebunan milik keluarga Byun.

Pengaruh Baekhyun begitu besar untuk kehidupan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kau ambil embernya, biar aku yang menggunting buah anggur." Titah Baekhyun, anak pria itu melemparkan ember berwarna biru terang pada sosok anak yang lebih tinggi, dan beruntung Chanyeol memiliki daya tangkap yang cukup bagus.

"Bicara saja tidak mau membawa yang berat-berat," ujar Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Namun sayang suara besarnya tidak membantu ia sama sekali, karena Baekhyun kini berbalik dengan gunting tanaman yang ia julurkan kedepan perut Chanyeol. "Kau kira ini mudah? Aku tahu betul kau belum berkebun sebelumnya. Sudah baik aku memberikan pekerjaan ringan seperti itu."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya mengolok cara bicara Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan anak itu, tentu saja.

.

Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu kini ember yang dibawa Chanyeol telah penuh oleh buah anggur hitam. Bocah jangkung itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya pada tanah sedikit berlumpur, karena tidak kuat untuk terlalu lama memegang berat ember yang sedari tadi ia bawa mengikuti bocah stroberi super aktif itu.

Mendengar suara gedebum, otomatis Baekhyun menoleh belakang. Ia hampir memarahi Chanyeol karena kemungkinan anggur yang telah terpetik akan hancur. Namun melihat keringat yang terlalu banyak menghiasi wajah terawat sahabatnya, ia mengurungkan niat itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk disana? Itu banyak lumpurnya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendekati keberadaan dari sosok yang belum berpindah dari posisinya.

"Biarlah, nanti aku akan mandi, kok." Jawaban enteng dari lawan bicaranya, membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan napas lelah.

Ia pun duduk dengan pantat menyentuh kotornya tanah yang sedikit berair itu. Melihat tindakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Kau tadi menyuruhku tidak duduk, tapi kau sendiri melakukannya."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi lucu, "Aku juga lelah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika ia melihat anak rambut yang tak terikat pada wajah kecil itu menjuntai kebawah, menyatu dengan keringat.

Dengan otak iblisnya yang dipenuhi oleh trik menjahili Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil karet yang masih terikat cukup kuat pada rambut Baekhyun.

"AAAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, CHANYEOL?! SAKIIT!"

Jerit Baekhyun dengan suara khas seorang gadis kecil. Ia menangis namun tanpa air mata, dengan garis siku-siku yang terdapat pada dahinya, menunjukkan jika seorang Byun Baekhyun amat murka sekarang.

"HYAAA! /AAA!"

Dengan tenaga yang entah datang dari mana, Baekhyun dapat menerjang tubuh Chanyeol hingga pria itu terlentang. Lalu Baekhyun menindihnya, mencoba meraih kepala Chanyeol untuk ia jambak dan membalas perlakuan kurang ajar anak itu.

Dan Chanyeol mencoba segala hal untuk melindungi kepalanya dari jemari lentik nan kotor pria kecil diatasnya. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana kondisi pakaian yang ia duga telah hancur. Penyelamatan diri dari Baekhyun yang mengamuk lebih penting dari segalanya.

"Kemarikan kepalamu itu, YODA! AKAN AKU BOTAKI! "

Ya Tuhan, perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol benar-benar merinding ketakutan.

Tangannya ia tekankan pada kepala, "Ampun, Baekhyun. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan itu lagi!"

"Seberapa kali kau mengatakan itu, huh? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal?!" Baekhyun memukul apa saja yang terdapat ditubuh Chanyeol. Ia kini menangis dengan air mata yang meluncur bebas pada pipinya.

Chanyeol yang mendengarkan suara tangisan itu, langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia kelabakan melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Baek—Baekhyun berhentilah. Kau pukuli aku saja, tapi jangan menangis lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan membalasnya!"

Perlahan-lahan isakan itu berhenti, dengan wajah memerah karena menangis, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang masih dibawahnya. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan penuh penyesalan, namun ia tidak akan peduli dengan semua itu. Tiba-tiba rasa kesal kembali datang, dan Baekhyun melayangkan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul hidung mancung Chanyeol.

"AAARGH.." Chanyeol mendesis kesakitan, ia memegang bagian wajahnya yang berdenyut tidak menyenangkan itu. Beruntung ia tak mendapatkan segumpal darah dari hidungnya. Namun tak diduga Chanyeol malah tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa setelahnya ;tertawa heboh, yang mana mampu menarik Baekhyun untuk bertanya padanya.

 _Apakah Chanyeol menjadi gila karena pukulanku tadi?_

Namun melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa lepas yang seharusnya menangis hebat karena hidungnya yang ia lihat berubah warna menjadi keunguan berkat pukulannya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari jika lengkungan bibir tipis nan kecilnya kian terangkat keatas. Seolah terinfeksi oleh virus kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

.

.

Mereka tertawa setelah melewati pertengkaran yang cukup hebat.

©riz614

Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol berjalan bersama menuju rumah dari pria yang lebih kecil. Ember berisikan anggur tetap menjadi tanggung jawab Chanyeol. Baju mereka terlalu kotor jika hanya berkebun.

Terus berjalan dengan angin membelai wajah polos mereka yang dipenuhi oleh lumpur. Tanpa ucapan, adu mulut, bahkan perkelahian lagi.

Dan langkah kaki Chanyeol yang berhenti, membuat langkah kaki yang lain juga berhenti lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, untuk mendapati pria yang lebih tinggi. Namun kini Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya tanpa ember yang seharusnya pria itu bawa.

Chanyeol berkata tenang, bagaikan udara pagi yang menyejukkan. "Nanti kalau kita sudah besar, aku tidak akan membuat Baekhyun- _ee_ harus melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti ini."

Didepannya, Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Terlalu polos untuk mengerti ucapan dewasa Chanyeol.

Melihat ekspresi bingung sosok pria kecil yang lucu itu, Chanyeol melanjutkannya kembali, "Aku bersumpah akan belajar dengan tekun mulai sekarang sehingga dewasa nanti aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik seperti _Appa_. Dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama." Chanyeol memberikan remasan kecil pada kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Maukah kau selalu bersamaku? Seperti yang orangtua kita lakukan?"

Baekhyun bersemu, sampai kedua telinganya memerah karena baru saja ia mendapatkan sebuah perkataan termanis yang Chanyeol lontarkan kepadanya. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu pandai merangkai kata? Dan kenapa bisa Chanyeol berpikir sampai sejauh itu?

Baekhyun hanya berdiam dengan bibir yang ia tekan kedalam. Terlalu gugup dengan situasi seperti ini. Namun itu tidaklah berlangsung lama karena suara Chanyeol memanggil namanya, "Baekhyun?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangkatkan kepalanya agar tepat memandang pada pemilik netra bulat yang selalu memberikan warna kehidupan kepadanya. Dorongan hati menyuruhnya untuk berjinjit dan melakukan suatu perlakuan yang membuat Chanyeol mematung dengan wajah memerah bodoh.

Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol dengan teramat cepat.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menjawabnya ketika kau menepati sumpahmu."

Setelah itu mereka menautkan jari kelingking dengan perasaan yang mungkin akan bertambah banyak dikemudian hari.

#

#

#

FINITE

©riz614

A/N: Apa-apaan ini? Maaf aku datang ngerusuh lagi dengan membawa fic yang gada manis-manisnya/tersenyum getir/

Ini asli tulisanku jika kalian meragukannya... /apasih?

Ingat ya ini cuman fiksi! jangan mikirin kalo sebutir(?) bocah bisa ngomong sedewasa gt.

Oke, ide ini muncul ketika serial bocah-bocah botak yang tadi pagi muncul dilayar kaca. Entah kenapa ni otak yg kadang geser kepikiran buat fic cb bocah. Jujur aku lebih suka fic yg ringan, cz mungkin aku ga ahli buat anak orang terlalu emosional(?) ktk baca ff/trsenyum canggung/ mari kita lestarikan ff cb dg akhir yg bahagia ^^ wlwpun kehidupan dunia tak senantiasa indah pada akhinya...

Semoga kalian suka dengan ffnya yaaa~~

Anyeoll~~~

SALAM TOBELI~~~~ ketemu lagi dioneshot berikutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

**My My**

CHANBAEK

.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini tentu milik seorang fujoshi amatiran :")

.

Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memiliki Cinta diantara mereka. Meskipun terkadang perang mulut selalu menghiasi hari-hari mereka. Dan senantiasa berakhir dengan manis.

.

One-shot

.

EnJoy

…

…

…

Bel pulang sekolah kini berdendang tepat pada pukul empat sore. Sebagian kelas bersorak senang, namun keheningan terjadi pada kelas XI-2, hal itu dikarenakan mereka tengah berkabung akan hasil ulangan matematika yang baru dibagikan oleh guru picik bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Melihat wajah mereka lebih menakutkan dibanding dengan badai salju. Pasalnya seluruh kelas mendapatkan nilai dibawah 40. Astaga apa yang sebenarnya bersarang didalam kepala mereka? Padahal Kyuhyun selalu tepat masuk kelas dan jarang sekali absen untuk mengajar. Tetapi, hasil kerja kerasnya selalu dihadiahi dengan nilai telur ayam oleh para murid kelas XI.

Guru yang masih menyandang sendiri itu, menatap satu persatu barisan meja yang ditempati para terdakwa. Helaan napas lelahnya keluar dengan kasar, "Kinerja otak kalian begitu buruk! Padahal saya sudah berusaha bersikap profesional untuk kalian. Dan untuk hukumannya, kalian harus menulis rumus dari bab awal sampai akhir dan menghafalnya. Karena saya akan menilai kemampuan kalian secara lisan." Semua murid disana belum juga yang mengeluarkan napasnya.

"Waktunya tidak ditentukan, tapi saya akan memanggil kalian dengan sesuka hati."

Dan kini mereka menahan jerit kesakitan. Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan kelas yang seolah mereka bayangkan adalah tempat pengeksekusian. Napas yang sebelumnya tertahan kini dibuang dengan kefrustasian.

"Ya Tuhan, aku rasa hidupku benar-benar digantungkan olehnya!" ucapan Jongdae tak memperbaiki suasana mencekam disana.

Yang lain membubarkan diri, tergesa-gesa dalam mengambil langkah, seolah ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat mereka terasa diincar.

"Oi, Baekhyun!" Jongdae memanggil temannya yang memperlihatkan wajah terganggu. "Apa sih?!" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Dan Jongdae terlalu peka untuk mengerti kondisi hati sang teman gosipnya. Ia pun berujar, "Kau mempunyai kekasih indigo—Aaakh!"

"Jangan sebut dia dengan nama itu, kardus!" Baekhyun menggeram marah.

Jongdae mengelus pelan-pelan bagian kepalanya, ia melirik Baekhyun dan memberikan wajah dikasihani yang mana hal itu membuat Baekhyun menahan muntah. "Baiklah, Chanyeol adalah kekasihmu yang tampan dan memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata. Banyak guru yang menjadikan ia murid terfavorit. Dan ia telah dimiliki oleh Yang Mulia Baekhyun, yang selalu mendapatkan nilai telur busuk disetiap ulangan Matematika! Yaaaakkk!"

Jongdae langsung berlari cepat, bak kuda terlatih. Baekhyun yang telah dijadikan objek hinaan mengerutkan hidungnya, ia merasa sedih dengan fakta yang diucapkan oleh teman sialannya itu. Langkahnya telihat lemas dan tidak ada gairah hidup. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah rangkulan pada bahunya, membuat ia terperanjat. Baekhyun mengangkatkan kepala, dan lensanya mendapati sosok tinggi dengan senyuman penuh sinar bahagia menatapnya.

"Kenapa lesu begitu?" itu adalah suara kekasihnya. Namun Baekhyun enggan menjawabnya.

"Apakah kau bersedih dengan hasilnya?"

Bingo!

Atensi Baekhyun didapatkan oleh Chanyeol. Dan pria yang lebih tinggi kembali tersenyum meskipun kini lebih tipis. "Kau hanya perlu belajar lagi dengan tekun." Semangat yang Chanyeol berikan tidak mengalir dengan baik pada pembuluh darahnya untuk memberikan sinyal kekuatan pada otak.

Baekhyun semakin menekuk, "Aku sudah mencobanya, Chanyeol. Dan hasilnya tetap saja sama. Otakku sudah ditakdirkan tidak mampu mengerjakan soal-soal yang selalu Guru Cho berikan." Nada sedih dan itu menjelaskan jika Baekhyun benar-benar berada didalam mode down.

Chanyeol menubruk bahu Baekhyun oleh bahunya, "Bagaimana kalau eskrim stoberi?"

Dan senyuman cantik langsung tersemat pada bibir tipis kekasih prianya.

Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar mengalami kesedihan? Meragukan sekali.

.

.

"Kau duduk disini." Ujar Chanyeol tenang, namun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun, pria itu melebarkan matanya dan siap mengajukan protes.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Apa salahnya kau sekali saja duduk di sini, Baek?" Chanyeol menepuk besi panjang yang memisahkan antara kemudi dengan jok sepeda. "Ini akan menyenangkan." Memberikan senyuman polos.

"Mencuri kesempatan, kan? Picik sekali!"

"Berhentilah berpikir negatif, Baekhyun. Ayo cepat naik." Chanyeol mulai serius, namun tak di tanggapi dengan baik oleh si kelinci maniak stroberi.

"Tidak mau." Kekeh Baekhyun. Pria itu memberikan gestur penolakan dengan kepala yang menggeleng cepat, yang mana memberikan efek kesehatan jiwa dari pria yang menatapnya intens.

Dan Chanyeol terlalu pandai untuk berpikir mencari trik jitu untuk merubah keputusan Baekhyun. "Ya sudah, aku terlebih dulu menuju kesana."

Baekhyun melotot tetapi tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya, "Jangan berharap kalau aku akan memesan untukmu juga," pria itu hendak melajukan sepedanya dan langsung dicegah pergerakannya oleh lengan ramping nan putih yang memiliki jemari lentik.

"A-baiklah, aku akan duduk didepan." ujar Baekhyun yang masih menampilkan raut gengsi dan malu secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyuman kemenangan tatkala Baekhyun duduk manis pada besi panjang, ia pun melajukan sepedanya dengan hati-hati.

.

Didalam perjalanan, Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengutuk deru napas Chanyeol yang terus menerpa tengkuknya, beberapa kali bahkan mengenai bagian sensitifnya.

Keparat! Apakah Chanyeol sengaja melakukan ini semua?

 _Dasar hentai!_

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan kekesalannya, "Berhentilah mengeluarkan napas!"

Chanyeol langsung menyahuti, "Kau mau melenyapkan nyawa yang Tuhan berikan untukku?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya kelewat jengah mendengar penuturan berlebihan dari kekasih bodohnya.

Tunggu, apakah Baekhyun melupakan nilainya? Lalu, siapa yang pantas disebut bodoh diantara mereka?

.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dari kemudi, tangan besarnya ia simpan disisi tubuh. Hal itu tentunya berefek kepada Baekhyun. Pria yang diboncengnya langsung mengambil alih kendali, sebelumnya Baekhyun menjerit dan mengumpat sumpah serapah untuk kebodohan Chanyeol.

"WAAA..! CEPAT PEGANG STANGNYA IDIOT! CHANYEOL CEPAT LAKUKAAN! AKU TIDAK BISA!" Baekhyun heboh sendiri, dan sang pelaku malah tertawa. Padahal jalur jalan sepeda mereka kini tak beraturan.

"CHANYEOL! KITA BISA CELAKA—!"

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun, hal itu mampu menghentikan kehisterisannya. Beberapa detik Baekhyun hanya membatu dengan perlakuan cepat yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Dan suara Chanyeol telah mengambilnya dari kekosongan pikiran, "Begini lebih baik bukan? Kau yang memegang kendali, sedangkan aku yang mengayuh pedalnya. Dan ini posisi yang sama-sama menguntungkan. Kau suka?"

Penjelasan panjang kekasihnya, tidak sedikit pun membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat. Ia teramat kesal. Ini bukan lelucon! Mereka hampir saja terjatuh pada aspal jalan dan itu akan berakibat fatal.

.

Sebenarnya apa sih kandungan otak Chanyeol?! Kenapa ia masih saja terlihat tenang?

.

"Kemarikan kepalamu, Chanyeol! Akan aku jambak dan ku potongkan lehermu lalu membuangnya ditengah jalanan. Aku lebih suka ide itu!" Baekhyun berapi-api. Tetapi sesungguhnya ia menahan kegugupan disaat Chanyeol semakin membenamkan kepala pada perpotongan lehernya.

Kini banyak orang yang melihat mereka. Dan tentu Baekhyun-lah yang merasakan malu karena ditatapi oleh berbagai pandangan. Sepasang suami-istri lansia tersenyum maklum, ada juga beberapa orang yang berbisik-bisik dan bahkan mengabadikan momen mereka. Astaga!

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Chanyeol! Kita menjadi objek pandangan orang-orang." Desisan Baekhyun dengan suara yang menyerupai sebuah lirihan.

Tetapi Chanyeol enggan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh pria mungil berwajah merah itu.

Baekhyun bersemu adalah satu dari sekian juta favorit Chanyeol, meskipun menjahili Baekhyun adalah hobi yang tidak dapat ia tinggalkan. "Akan aku lepaskan kalau sudah sampai."

Dan tak lama Chanyeol mengucapkan hal itu, sepeda berhenti mendadak.

"Tokonya tutup, Chan.. " nada sedih menyertai suara Baekhyun. Pria kecil itu menggigit bibirnya, padahal ia teramat ingin menikmati rasa dingin dan manis secara bersamaan dari lezatnya eskrim stroberi.

Chanyeol yang mengerti situasi langsung mengeluarkan usulan, "Kita cari diseberang taman kota."

"Biar aku yang memeganginya, Baek." Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangan kecil Baekhyun dari kendali sepeda. Dan tak ada ucapan dari balasannya.

.

Telah setengah perjalanan tetapi Baekhyun masih bungkam, irit berbicara. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tak merasa baik. Tak mendengarkan berisiknya suara Baekhyun bagaikan hidup tanpa energi alam. Wow.

Untuk memancing Baekhyun yaitu ia harus melakukan perbuatan yang membuat anak itu kesal. Dan Chanyeol selalu memiliki rencana.

Dengan sengaja ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. Tetapi tak ada reaksi. Baiklah rencana satu gagal, lanjutkan untuk yang kedua...

.

PLAAK!

.

Chanyeol mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Baekhyun yang kini kembali bersemu.

"Kenapa kau menamparku, Baek?" protes Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu mencuri kesempatan!" hardik Baekhyun.

"Apakah salah mencium pipi kekasih sendiri?"

"Diam bodoh!" Pria itu menggeram marah untuk mengalihkan detakkan jantungnya. Lalu Baekhyun mencubit lengan berisi Chanyeol sekeras apa yang ia bisa.

Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol melepaskan kembali pegangan pada kemudi, sementara Baekhyun tak cukup baik untuk bertindak cepat. Alhasil sepeda yang dimiliki siswa bertelinga bak monster yoda itu mencium mesra jalanan aspal.

Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Chanyeol menunggangi Baekhyun. Tidak terlihat seperti demikian, tetapi selebihnya memang begitu. Baekhyun berada dibawah dan sebuah tubuh raksasa berada diatas punggungnya.

Tetapi Chanyeol bergerak secepatnya, mengetahui jika Baekhyun akan merasa lebih sakit dengan tubuhnya diatas pria mungil yang meringis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan langsung didapatkan oleh Baekhyun. "Singkirkan sepedanya, bodoh!" Baekhyun berujar galak.

Chanyeol melakukan tugasnya, "Maaf, aku lupa."

Baekhyun berdecih sebal, ia tahu jika Chanyeol melakukan ini dengan sengaja. Setelah itu ia pun berdiri dengan hati-hati, mencoba untuk tidak kembali mengeluarkan ringisan berlebihan, dimana hal itu akan membuat Chanyeol semakin menganggap ia bukanlah pria sejati. Chanyeol dengan segala kekhawatirannya yang keterlaluan itu.

.

Dan di sisi lain, Chanyeol merasa bersalah tatkala melihat robekkan yang terdapat pada bagian lutut celana seragam Baekhyun. Ia lalu berjongkok untuk melihat seberapa parah luka yang berada dilutut dari pria yang lebih rendah. "Ayo, aku obati." Kembali berdiri menatap lurus dan memberikan ekspresi layaknya seorang Raja agar rakyatnya patuh.

Sedangkan Baekhyun berpaling dari netra bulat itu, lebih tepatnya ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Ia senantiasa menjadi pihak kalah jika harus membalas tatapan dari pria jangkung itu.

"Itu luka kecil, dan aku masih merasa baik." Dan Baekhyun masih mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Tetapi melihat Chanyeol tidak berkutik dan bahkan pria itu mengambil sepedanya lalu berjalan melewati posisinya, Baekhyun merasa hatinya melengos. Apakah Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah membuat ia terluka pada lututnya yang berdarah?

"Haahha, dasar pria tidak tahu diri," tawa paksa mengiringi umpatannya. Ia lalu bersuara keras disaat Chanyeol menaiki sepedanya dengan laju yang sangat kencang, "PERGI SANA! AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU, MONSTER ULAR!"

Setelah mengumpat habis-habisan, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, bersinggungan dari arah sepeda Chanyeol. Ia memutuskan untuk menaiki Bis dan Baekhyun harus kembali berjalan mundur karena halte terdapat dibelakangnya, syukurlah ia tidak harus berjalan jauh. Ia berjalan dengan tertatih.

Dan Baekhyun merasakan tangan lain menyentuh pergelangannya, ia melirik kesamping lalu memberikan tatapan musuh ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang telah mengganggu kerja kerasnya untuk sampai dikursi halte.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh?!" sembur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol didepannya masih terlihat tenang, ia mengangkat plastik tinggi-tinggi untuk setara dengan Baekhyun. "Aku membeli P3K, maafkan aku sayang." Dan mencium kening berkeringat Baekhyun dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Baekhyun yang telah mempersiapkan berbagai kalimat kekesalan kini hanya berdiam, apa yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan perlakuan manisnya.

Ya Tuhan, jika seperti ini Baekhyun tidak bisa membenci Chanyeol hingga hitungan hari!

.

Chanyeol merendahkan punggungnya, "Naiklah, Aarrh—!"

Tetapi malah jitakan keras yang malah ia dapatkan. Baekhyun-lah yang senang hati melakukan itu semua. "Aku memaafkanmu," ujar pria pemilik bibir tipis yang dikerucutkan, lalu Baekhyun menaiki punggung lebar Chanyeol dan berusaha mencoba untuk tidak kembali bersemu ketiga kalinya berkat tindakkan manis sang kekasih.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju Taman kota, dimana sepedanya ia simpan disana.

.

Singkat cerita mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan, dan si pria tinggi mengistirahatkan punggungnya diatas pohon rindang, untuk tidak mendapatkan cahaya matahari secara berlebihan.

"Ini pasti sakit, kan?" dengan telaten Chanyeol memberikan alkohol pada lutut berdarah Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah bersikap begitu, aku bukan seorang anak kecil!" Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya, ia terlalu fokus untuk meniup luka kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih," ujar Baekhyun terlalu cepat ketika Chanyeol telah selesai mengobatinya.

"Aku akan mengatakan sama-sama kalau aku mendapatkan ciumanmu." Chanyeol kembali menggoda Baekhyun. Pria itu terkekeh idiot.

"Dan aku tidak membutuhkan kata itu." Sahut Baekhyun masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, yang mana membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun yang selalu seperti itu. Tahu-tahu dengan gerakan petir Chanyeol mencuri ciuman pada bibir Baekhyun, "Tersenyumlah, sayang... "

Baekhyun mampu terdiam, ia selalu mati kutu jika Chanyeol menciumnya tanpa ia ketahui. Dan Chanyeol meringsut untuk lebih dekat dengannya, mengambil rahang pipinya, lalu kembali mencumbu bibirnya itu. Otomatis Baekhyun menutup matanya, ketika dagu lain menyentuh dagunya.

.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak lambat, terkadang mengemut bagian bawah bibir Baekhyun yang hanya pasrah dengan ciuman romantis tersebut.

"Engh... " desahan lolos tatkala Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut manis Baekhyun. Gerakan tangan besar Chanyeol pada leher belakangnya, membuat Baekhyun seperi berada disurga yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama malaikat tampan. Baekhyun terus mendesah karena tidak kuat dengan sentuhan lembut tangan Chanyeol yang kini berada didalam seragamnya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Chanyeol meregangkan ikat pinggangnya. Baekhyun terlalu memusatkan pada bibir tebal Chanyeol yang lihay mencumbu mesra bibirnya.

Ciuman basah itu diputuskan karena Chanyeol masih mampu menahan kontrolnya. Napas terengah-engah Baekhyun membuat pria itu semakin seksi bagi Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol langsung mencium daerah sensitif pria kecil itu, yang mana mampu memberikan sengatan aneh namun nikmat secara berlangsung yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Chan—uhh.. "

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara yang menjijikkan kala Chanyeol menggigit ceruk lehernya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Itu nampak sangat bagus!

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Chanyeol?" sulit sekali Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimat tanyanya, dengan kondisi terbakar dan sesuatu dibagian tubuh selatannya sedikit mengembung. Ini berkat ulah bejad sigajah mesum itu!

"Membuat lukisan dilehermu. Kalau kau menyukainya, aku tidak keberatan untuk menyelesaikan lukisan yang masih separuh ini." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang seperti menahan kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyun?" rasa khawatir langsung menyergap tubuhnya.

Tetapi Baekhyun balas memandangnya dengan memelas, dan apa itu? Apakah ia tidak salah mendengar kalimat Baekhyun yang ditujukan kepadanya?

"Kau harus membantuku untuk menyelesaikan ini. Cepat cari toilet disekitar taman!"

Chanyeol sebagai remaja dengan hormon seksual yang cukup tinggi, tentu amat mengerti maksud dari ucapan kekasihnya.

.

Ia tersenyum iblis, "Kita akan bersenang-senang!"

#

#

#

FINITE

a/n: Aaahhhh maafkan otak mesyumku. Padahal endingnya ga kepikiran kesini/tawa misterius/ hmm apakah aku harus naikin ratednya yaa? /gaya mikir keras/

Oke sip selamat membacanya yaaa~~

Maaf kalo semisalnya alur ini maksa.

Ketemu dioneshot berikutnya;)

Anyeolll~~~

SALAM TOBELI :*


	5. Chapter 5

" **Simply"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Disclaimer: cerita ini hasil dari imajinasi absurd yang kumiliki.

.

Summary: Alasannya yang sederhana, kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melakukan itu semua.

.

.

One-shot

.

Rated: Aman dan terkendalikan(?)

.

.

©riz614

EnJoy~

…

…

…

Baekhyun berdiri tegak di depan gerbang sekolah sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh sahabatnya, Luhan. Jangan tanyakan dimana pria China itu berada. Kesehatan Sehun membuat Luhan senang bukan kepalang. Pria itu berbicara dengan tergesa, meminta izin padanya untuk pergi terlebih dahulu, dan sesungguhnya Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat membalas ucapan Luhan.

Mengingat energi Luhan yang menggebu-gebu sepuluh menit yang lalu, membuat Baekhyun agak sebal. Uhh~ternyata seseorang yang spesial membuat kita lupa diri. Bahkan lupa segalanya.

Tetapi, tidak dengan siswa pemilik rambut coklat pekat itu. YUP! Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang jomblo disekolahnya. Ia bukannya tidak terkenal atau memiliki wajah yang sedikit tidak enak dipandang, tetapi sifat sinis dan kakunya terhadap semua orang yang tak ia kenali dengan baik, membuat orang-orang sedikit canggung jika mengajaknya pada sebuah obrolan ringan. Ia adalah diva dari sekolahnya, tentu bukan sebuah julukan yang biasa-biasa saja. Memiliki wajah imut, mata sipit yang selalu dihiasi oleh _eyeliner_ menegaskan matanya yang indah dan sayang sekali kedua pasang lensa coklat tersebut terlalu sering memicing dan datar tetapi semua itu tidak mengurangi pesona darinya, apalagi ditambah ia adalah siswa dengan prestasi yang tidak dapat disepelekan disekolahnya.

"Aisshh.. Dimana sopir bodoh itu?!"

Tetapi perkataannya yang kasar, memberikan sedikit nilai minus dari segala kesempurnaan Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik arloji pada _iPad_ nya, lalu ia menggigit bibir tipisnya menahan sebuah umpatan pada sopir rumahnya yang telat datang menjemput.

Kegiatan Baekhyun yang mengutuk sang sopir dihentikan oleh suara klakson. Tunggu, itu bukanlah mercedes-benz mobil miliknya, melainkan berasal dari sebuah _scooter_ putih yang di kendarai oleh sosok yang Baekhyun terlalu kenali dengan cukup _baik_.

" _Annyeong_... Menunggu jemputan ya?" tahu-tahu suara terdengar oleh telinganya, dan sebisa mungkin ia tak mengindahkan ucapan dengan nada yang sengaja dimaniskan.

"Kenapa sendiri? Dimana hewan peliharaanmu?" Baekhyun menekan bibirnya agar tak tergoda untuk membalas dari perkataan yang terang-terangan ditujukan kepadanya.

 _Beraninya dia menghina temanku!_

Tetapi Baekhyun hanya berkata dalam hatinya.

Dan sosok yang masih menaiki _scooter_ —yang mencoba untuk memancing Baekhyun untuk berbicara—semakin gencar untuk membuat pria pendek berada diambang kesabaran oleh perkataannya. "Sombong sekali—ah banyak orang yang tetap mengidolakan orang sinis sepertimu, bahkan sebutanmu dari mereka itu diva, bukan? Sangat cocok untuk seorang yang sempurna sepertimu, sempurna karena kau pintar dan tentu mempunyai wajah yang...cantik."

Dan mata Baekhyun langsung tepat menatap netra bulat yang balas memandangnya idiot. Gemelutuk giginya bahkan terdengar, matanya pun seolah laser yang akan merusak bagi objek didepannya. "Tutup mulutmu!"

"Uhm, baiklah. Rupanya kau sudah terganggu denganku, pekerjaanku hampir selesai."

 _Demi Neptunus, telan makhluk ini sekarang juga!_

Baekhyun kembali tak menghiraukan keberadaan siswa dengan seragam yang berbeda dengannya. Tetapi, mungkin keinginan terbesarnya itu harus diurungkan karena kini _scooter_ putih tiba-tiba tepat didepannya.

"Sopirmu tidak akan datang, Nyonya Byun berpesan padaku untuk menggantikan tugas Jisoo _ajeossi_ menjemputmu." Kembali suara layaknya seorang Om-om terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Ada banyak taksi di Seoul, sepertinya itu lebih aman daripada menaiki motor bersama sosok gila sepertimu!" Baekhyun sedikit terpancing, ia mulai kesal dan sejujurnya Baekhyun tengah menahan sebuah perasaan dihatinya sekarang. Ia pun berjalan tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada seeorang yang akan memberinya sebuah helm berwarna putih bergaris hitam.

"Perkataanmu membuatku semakin tergila-gila denganmu, Park Baekhyun!" cetus sosok yang dipanggil gila oleh Baekhyun yang kini menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Baekhyun bereaksi sekarang, ia tidak ingin menunda-nunda ucapan kekesalannya. "Apa? Hei! Jangan pernah mengganti marga orang lain dengan seenaknya, Chanyeol- _ssi_! Kau pikir itu sebuah lelucon?!"

Chanyeol—pria yang duduk dijok _scooter_ —hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Maaf kalau kau tidak suka, tapi bukankah ini hal yang baik? Kau harus bisa menyesuaikan dengan marga itu mulai sekarang, ya meski—"

"Diam kau orang bodoh!" potong Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit menimbulkan warna kemerahan.

Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang ia dapati sekarang, "Aku bukan orang bodoh, jadi bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan berhenti sampai disini?" setelah berkata, Chanyeol menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Idiot, enyahlah kau!" dan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pergerakannya. Tak berkesempatan melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang menghilang. Ia pun melajukan kendaraannya, dan memblokir arah jalan pria mungil yang membuang muka darinya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, "Naiklah, sebelum orang-orang mengetahui keberadaan kita. Dan untuk halte, kau tidak dapat kesana dengan memakai kaki pendekmu itu. Ini.. "

Baekhyun menangkap barang bulat yang dilemparkan secara sengaja oleh Chanyeol kepadanya. Ia mendengus, "Siapa yang akan ikut denganmu, huh? Aku bisa menggunakan taksi!"

"Dan kenapa kau harus menerima tangkapannya?" Chanyeol menyeringai dan Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol telah mempermainkannya. "Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, ambillah barang—" disaat Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang helm untuk diberikan pada sang pemilik, tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik ke depan dan ia tidak dapat menyeimbangkan pertahanan tubuhnya.

Sebuah kecupan singkat yang Chanyeol lakukan ketika wajah Baekhyun berada dekat dihadapannya. Hal itu memberikan sengatan listrik bagi masing-masing pemilik bibir yang bersatu seperkian detik lamanya.

"Naik atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan jarak lima senti dari bibirnya Baekhyun. Hembusan napas hangat membuat yang lebih kecil merinding dengan wajah yang berganti warna.

Dan tanpa diduga, Baekhyun menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol dengan mulut yang terkunci dan mata yang bergerak gelisah. Sementara pria tinggi itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis sebelum menyalakan _scooter_ nya. "Berpegangan kalau tidak mau mati konyol, Byun."

Dan Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah dorongan pada kepalanya secara keras. Sementara Baekhyun yang merasa agak puas karena telah memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada sosok yang telah mencuri sebuah kecupan darinya.

Tetapi Chanyeol bukanlah anak penurut. Ia bahkan menaikkan kecepatannya, dan sontak Baekhyun menjerit untuk pertama kalinya di depan umum.

"SIALAN KAU, MONSTER LEBAH! "

Dan mengumpat didepan umum bukanlah tipe dari seorang Baekhyun yang terkenal kalem dijagat raya ini.

.

.

Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur jalanan yang mereka lewati. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada perut yang ia rasakan begitu keras. Sementara Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan selain ini, berada sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun telah menjadi impiannya sedari dulu. Ia memegang tangan basah nan dingin Baekhyun yang mana perlakuan kecilnya itu membuat si penumpang menegang dengan semburat merah yang kian menjelas.

"Kita berteduh di sana." Chanyeol berkata sekeras yang ia bisa karena guyuran hujan semakin deras, lalu mempercepat laju _scooter_ , dan mereka pun sampai didepan sebuah telepon umum. Dengan tergesa Chanyeol menarik tangan kecil lembut Baekhyun untuk membawanya masuk pada ruangan sempit yang semestinya untuk ditempati satu orang saja.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan pada kondisi diluar sana. Gemuruh hujan bahkan ditemani suara petir, hal itu menambahkan suasana pelik saat ini. Tahu-tahu suara Chanyeol selalu menjadi yang pertama jika pada moment mereka berdua. "Kau membawa mantel?"

Baekhyun melirik sekilas, "Ada di ranselku, dan kau bisa melihatnya bagaimana kondisi ranselku saat ini" dengan nada yang diusahakan sedingin air hujan.

Tetapi ketika mendengar balasan dari ucapannya, Baekhyun kembali melirik pria tinggi disebelahnya. "Beruntung ranselku sedikit bagus dibandingkan punyamu. Pakailah,"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Kini nada Baekhyun tidak dingin, melainkan tersirat ia merasa sungkan menerima pemberian Chanyeol.

Dan ditekankan Chanyeol bukankah sosok yang ingin mendengarkan, terlebih jika ini adalah terbaik menurutnya, ia akan melakukannya.

Pria tinggi itu pun lalu memakaikan mantel coklat pada bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang kalau a—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus begitu saja dikarenakan Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka tanpa ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Lalu dengan lancangnya, pria itu menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan tangan basah.

"Rupanya kau terlalu dingin, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menggosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkannya pada pipi mulus nan basah Baekhyun. Memberikan kehangatan pada si mungil yang sekarang tengah menahan napasnya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilan itu dijawab oleh tatapan dari pemilik nama.

"Kau tahu, kalau hal yang sekarang kita lalui adalah kebahagiaan termanis yang pernah ada." Dan Baekhyun tersenyum sangat cepat. Tetapi, Chanyeol bersumpah jika senyuman itu akan dijadikan favoritnya mulai detik ini juga.

"Apakah kau pernah bepikir untuk memberi petunjuk pada semua orang kalau kau—"

Baekhyun memotongnya, "Apakah kau akan berdebat dengan masalah yang selalu sama denganku?" lalu pria yang lebih rendah melanjutkan, "Dengarkan baik-baik, kita tidak akan pernah membicarakan hal ini lagi. Sudah cukup keluarga kita saja yang mengetahuinya." Kini Baekhyun memberikan tatapan yang terlalu jarang ia lakukan, memohon pada sosok Chanyeol yang termangu.

"Tapi, apa alasannya? Kau tidak pernah memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal selama ini padaku." Ujar Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun menatap lurus pada netra yang memandangya menuntut. "Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya, Chanyeol. Kalau kau mempunyai otak sepertiku, jawaban itu pasti akan terdapatkan secara cepat. "

Chanyeol langsung menggigit kecil hidung bangir sosok yang telah menghinanya tadi.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali, huh?" Baekhyun mengusap pelan hidungnya yang sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit.

Dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menciuminya tepat pada bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Hal itu menjadi kesempatan emas bagi si pencuri untuk langsung memasukkan lidahnya pada gua yang dihuni oleh gigi rapi, lidah yang selalu berujar sinis untuk ia jelajahi.

Ciuman itu langsung pada tuntutan.

Kedua lengan yang tersembunyi dibalik mantel itu direngkuh oleh sebuah pelukan hangat.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan suara napas Chanyeol yang menyatu dengannya. Ribuan kupu-kupu keluar dari sangkarnya, menghinggapi pada kedua tubuh yang dibalut oleh seragam basah karena perbuatan air hujan yang menjadi saksi bisu akan pergulatan lidah dan cumbuan mereka didalam ruangan telepon umum.

Tetapi paru-paru seakan kehabisan pasokan oksigen, dan itu harus menghentikan kegiatan intim mereka. Dan itu tidaklah berjalan dengan waktu yang lama, karena Chanyeol langsung kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Bahkan kini kedua tangan Baekhyun bertengger manis pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang terus bergerak maju untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan Baekhyun memberikan usapan disana, memberikan sebuah gairah yang lebih besar bagi si jangkung.

Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman itu sampai terdengar suara, ia memandang Baekhyun dimana pandangan itu memberikan efek bagi kesehatan jantung si mungil.

"Aku tahu alasan kenapa kau menyembunyikan kabar pertunangan kita dari sekolahmu... "

.

.

.

 _"Aku tidak mau mempunyai saingan."_

 _._

 _"Biarkan mereka yang menebak. Dan biarkan kita yang menjalaninya."_

 _._

 _"Dan satu lagi, kita bukanlah sepasang muda-mudi yang gila dengan status. Kau dan aku saling mengetahui bagaimana perasaan yang tumbuh diantara hati kita, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikannya."_

 _._

 _"Saranghae uri namja..."_

 _._

 _._

FINITE

.

.

A/N: hallowww, apakah kalian menunggu fic hasil kreativitas teraneh tanganku? /ngikngikngik/

Oke deh gamau kebanyakan ngoceh gajelas, pokoknya selamat membaca. Semoga ffnya bisa diterima meskipun aku tau ni ff absurd /nangis kejer/

Terangkanlah, terangkanlah hati yang berkabut para silent reader, ups. Hahaha becanda ding, udah dibaca aja udah seneng kepalang/tersenyum kaku/

Ohya, yg request ratenya dinaikin, keep calm okay, aku juga termasuk shipper yg suka baca fic berbau smut/tawa nista/ pasti aku akan bikin momen CB buat adik untuk kita ^O^

Idih kok malah makin absurd ocehannya. Fix ketemu di one-shot berikutnya yaa~

Anyeolll~~

SALAM TOBELI~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Making Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Disclaimer : cerita hasil mikir keras saya!

.

Summary: Pergulatan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

.

Rated: M(untah)

.

One-shot

.

©riz614

.

enJoy~

…

…

…

Sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya temaram terdapat sosok pria yang tengah duduk disisi ranjang. Sepasang pakaian berwarna biru gelap polos, berukuran lebih besar dari ukurannya, masih berada ditempatnya, disamping tempatnya ia duduk. Helaan napas keluar, sosok itu pun memejamkan mata guna menetralkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

 _"Kau harus memakainya dengan ukuran seperti ini, dan—"_

Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan untuk mengingat percakapannya lima belas menit yang lalu.

 _Astaga, kenapa ini membuatku seperti orang dungu?_

Membuang waktu dengan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Desisan sebal karena ia merasa seperti remaja gadis yang kebingungan memilih _dress_ untuk persiapan kencannya. Ia pria yang tak memiliki daging pada dadanya, dan ditekankan jika ia bukanlah seseorang yang begitu memperhitungkan penampilan untuk menemui sosok lain yang _yeah_ spesial.

Sekarang pakaian itu berpindah tempat yang kini berada di genggamannya. Ia meremas benda tersebut, "Setidaknya aku harus mencobanya terlebih dulu, bisa-bisa aku gila."

Sedikit tergesa-gesa tatkala ia membuka kancing piyamanya, dan pada akhirnya ia pun benar-benar telah melepaskan kain penghangat itu. Selanjutnya ia mengenakan sepasang pakaian yang telah hampir membuatnya frustasi.

.

Dan ohhh...

.

Pakaian yang sekarang ia kenakan begitu amat besar dari ukuran tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil untuk pria pada umumnya.

"Dasar rusa bodoh! Dia mau membuatku mati karena malu didepannya?" umpatan itu langsung keluar dari mulutnya, dengan bibir tipis yang dikerutkan. Ia mengecilkan pupil matanya ketika melihat pantulan kaca yang menampakkan ia yang tenggelam oleh sebuah baju, apalagi bahunya sedikit terekspos. Ia terlihat layaknya seorang pria penggoda!

"Harusnya aku tidak mendengarkan dan bahkan melakukan apa yang ia sarankan!" ia bersungut-sungut, dan berniat untuk melepaskan kembali pakaian yang kebesaran darinya. Celana panjang terlebih dahulu ia lepaskan. Lalu jemari lentiknya kini meraba sebuah kancing untuk di buka, mempermudah melepaskan pakaian tersebut. Namun, tepat dua kancing teratas telah terbuka, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu di dorong. Ia berjengit kaget ketika mengetahui pelakunya.

Seketika itu juga jantungnya bergerumuh hebat, ia bahkan merasa tuli mendadak saat ini. Dengan kepala yang bergerak kesamping kanan-kiri, mencoba mencari sebuah alasan dari apa yang ia telah perbuat.

"Baekhyun?"

Sosok itu kembali terkejut tatkala suara _bass_ terdengar. Dan sikap berlebihannya membuat sosok pemanggil merasa sedikit aneh. "Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?"

Bibir Baekhyun terasa kelu untuk membalas dari pertanyaan yang sejujurnya membuat ia tidak dapat berpikiran jernih. "Engg, aku..." Baekhyun belum selesai berkata, namun sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul.

"Kenapa kau memakai piyamaku?" dan tibalah pertanyaan yang tak mungkin dihindari olehnya. Sosok didepannya mengerling nakal kala melihat tepat pada bahu sebelah kirinya yang sedikit terbuka.

"A-ah ya, tadi aku kira ini bukan piyama milikmu. Sebentar aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Buru-buru Baekhyun mengambil piyamanya yang terletak pada lantai. Dan sosok yang menjadi lawan bicara Baekhyun, tersenyum kecil karena jelas-jelas Baekhyun bertingkah bodoh untuk menutupi sebuah kebohongan.

"Kenapa harus menggunakan kamar mandi?" lengan si kecil dipegang oleh si jangkung.

"Kenapa kau—" ucapan Baekhyun terputus tatkala tubuhnya diputar, untuk menghadapi sosok tinggi dibelakangnya, hal itu berakibat bahu kirinya kini benar-benar terbuka dengan sempurna. Baekhyun bersemu ketika sebuah pandangan menuju pada bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos.

"Apakah kau melakukan ini dengan sengaja?" suara itu terdengar lain dari sebelumnya. Dan Baekhyun terlalu cerdas untuk mengetahui dibalik nada itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia begitu gugup sekarang.

 _Apakah ini akan berjalan dengan sukses kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya?_

Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendapatkan sepasang obsidian yang kini menatapnya lamat-lamat. "Chanyeol.. Aku—"

"Kau terlalu seksi.." napas Baekhyun tercekat, ia tidak pernah membayangkan ekspresi seseorang yang tengah menahan hasrat. Namun, kini didepannya seseorang itu melakukannya, mencoba untuk menggodanya. Dan orang itu telah berhasil untuk membuat ia terhipnotis pada keindahan.

.

Jemari kasar dan besar merayap pada rahang pipinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal yang sering para pasangan menikah ketika malam pertama mereka?" Chanyeol berbicara ketika kening mereka bersentuhan, bahkan ujung hidungnya menyentuh hidung lain yang lebih kecil.

"Apakah kau tertarik untuk bercinta denganku, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya disaat lelaki jangkung itu meniupkan sebuah angin pada bibirnya. Ia telah terangsang oleh perlakuan kecil tersebut.

"Aku akan membuatmu terpesona.. "

Itu adalah akhir dari obrolan ringan mereka, kini penyatuan bibir pun terjadi. Chanyeol memberikan ciuman manis dan tidak terburu-buru. Karena ia ingin menikmati semua dengan perlahan, ini adalah malam milik mereka.

Sebuah kecupan-kecupan kecil mendarat pada wajah Baekhyun, membuat si penerima tersenyum geli. Dan Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berada diranjang mewah mereka, lalu menghempaskan tubuh ringan itu dan kembali mencumbunya. Sebuah ciuman dengan tuntutan lebih.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dengan sukarela, memberikan akses masuk lidah panjang sosok tubuh diatasnya. Berbagi saliva, dan ia merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu mulai berterbangan pada tubuh ketika Chanyeol mengemut habis bibirnya. "Nnghhh.. "

Desahan pertama yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu untuk menggigit, mengemut, mengecup, dan melahap bibir manis milik pria-nya ini. Dengan tidak sabar, tangan nakalnya mulai menjelajahi bagian tubuh si kecil, mengelus pangkal paha ramping dengan gerakan sensual. Memberikan gairah birahi disana.

Dan Baekhyun kembali mendesah kala sebuah pijatan terdapat pada batang kelaminnya, menggodanya, untuk mengajak ia terbang menuju surga dunia. "Ahh, Yeollh..." Chanyeol melepaskan kain penutup junior Baekhyun. Dan setelahnya memberikan remasan pada batang yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Katakan saja kalau kau belum siap."

Hati Baekhyun menghangat, karena Chanyeol masih menomorsatukan dirinya dari segalanya, bahkan ketika pria itu berada pada kendali diri yang tipis. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, " _I'm yours, honey_... "

Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat pemandangan yang entah ia harus syukuri atau tidak. Tetapi melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah kegerahan, membuat ia menghilangkan akal sehat, untuk saat ini ia akan menuruti nafsunya.

Ciuman itu kembali berlanjut, dan kini tersirat saling menuntut untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan satu sama lain. Pipi mereka saling beradu dengan kuat, suara kecipak pun mulai terdengar.

"Asnngh... Yeol.. Emut punyaku sekarang~" Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman itu secara sepihak, menyuruh suaminya untuk melakukan blowjobs pada alat kelaminnya yang telah mengeluarkan precum.

"Kau sudah basah dengan waktu sesingkat ini?" kekehan Chanyeol membuat ia sebal.

"Cepat lakukan saja~hh"

Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun membatalkan ini semua, dengan cepat ia langsung memasukkan junior pria kecil kedalam mulutnya, menyedotnya tanpa ampun. Sementara sosok yang terlentang pada ranjang membulatkan mata, karena isapan kuat itu membuat ia nikmat secara instan.

"Yeollihh.. Owhhh.. "

Chanyeol memainkan twinsbal Baekhyun seraya mulutnya yang kian kuat menyedot kelamin pria itu. Ia ingin segera menikmati cairan cinta Baekhyun dengan waktu yang singkat.

"AH!" cairan semen itu pun langsung dirasakan oleh mulut Chanyeol. Lalu pria tinggi itu merangkak untuk menggagahi tubuh mengejang pria yang lebih kecil. Membagi cairan tersebut melalui ciuman panjang mereka.

"Aku akan memasukkannya sekarang.. " suara serak itu membuat Baekhyun merinding namun ia juga teramat menyukainya.

"Aku belum mendapatkan lollipop besarku~" rengutan itu dihadiahi dengan kecupan bibir. "Banyak waktu yang akan di habiskan bersama untuk momen bercinta kita, sayangku... "

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal, dan membukakan kedua kakinya untuk mengangkang, memperlihatkan lubang sempitnya yang ingin segera dibobol oleh kejantanan besar yang masih berada di sangkarnya.

Dan Chanyeol yang melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya bereaksi berlebih dan memberikan hormon seksualnya berada diambang bahaya. Dengan tergesa ia membuka celananya, melempar barang itu seolah tak diinginkan, dan mengocok alat kelaminnya yang ternyata telah mengeras dan tentu berdiri tegak.

"Ooohhh.. " masih pada bagian kepala junior Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun telah mendesah keenakan ketika sebuah benda tumpul berurat hampir memasuki lubangnya.

Dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung menerobos masuk, tanpa izin atau semacam apa pun. Demi Tuhan! Lubang Baekhyun tidak dapat mengalihkanya dari yang lain.

"AHH! " pekik Baekhyun. Ia merasa junior besar Chanyeol semakin merengsek masuk dan mulai mencari daging kenyal didalamnya. Rasa sakit masih ia rasakan, meskipun terhitung tiga kali mereka telah melakukan _seks_ dari hubungan yang dibangun selama empat tahun itu.

"Maaf aku merusak bajumu, _love_.. " Chanyeol dengan sengaja merobek piyama miliknya yang masih dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Dan ia langsung meraup puting coklat kemerahan yang terlalu sayang untuk ia anggurkan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya disaat Chanyeol mengemut teramat kuat pada putingnya yang mencuat karena ketegangan. Ini begitu nikmat dan dapat mengalihkan rasa sakitnya di bawah sana.

"Ahhhnngg... Ohhh... Ssshhh... Disana.. lebih kasar, Yeollihh.. Hhhh"

.

 _Great_!

.

Chanyeol mendapatkan _sweet pot_ Baekhyun. Pria itu menyodok terlampau semangat karena lubang si mungil memanjakan juniornya. Dan Baekhyun mencoba meraih kepala sosok diatasnya, untuk menyatukan bibir mereka, dan menyamarkan desahan kerasnya ataupun _diry talk_ mereka.

"Kauhh..aah.. Kau selaluh nikmat _love_ ~"

"Genjotanmuhh.. Membuatku benar-benar terpesona~"

Suara decitan ranjang, deru napas panas, desahan, maupun suara dari kulit yang saling menindih itu menyatu pada pergulatan persetubuhan yang kian bergairah.

Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kiri Baekhyun, dan hal itu membuat mereka semakin menggila, karena ini membuat penyatuan semakin lebih jauh nikmat. Baekhyun merasakan junior Chanyeol memenuhi lubangnya, dan Chanyeol merasakan juniornya semakin gencar untuk menusuk terus-menerus pada lubang surga pria-nya.

Bahkan saliva milik si mungil keluar, menghiasi dagunya, dimana hal itu membuat mata Chanyeol berkabut ketika memandangnya. Langsung saja bibir basah nan bengkak Baekhyun menjadi incaran sebuah bibir tebal.

Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun merangkak dan menghujamkan kelaminnya pada lubang yang kian menyempit. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun akan segera menyemburkan spermanya untuk kali kedua. "Aku mau kita keluar bersama.. " pria penusuk menutup lubang junior Baekhyun, dan hal itu berefek dengan wajah yang dibawah menahan kesakitan.

"Aahhngh... Owhh.. Chanyeollh~"

Baekhyun kembali membusungkan dadanya karena ia merasa telah pada titik kenikmatan dimana tubuhnya mengejang karena _seks_ mereka.

"OHH!"

Cairan cinta mereka pun keluar dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

.

.

"Sshhh.. Chanyeol..hh~" Baekhyun mendesah ketika pria tinggi yang masih enggan berpindah dari tubuhnya itu menciumi sepanjang lehernya, bahkan memberikan tanda kepemilikan tepat dibagian sensitifnya.

"Yeol... hhh"

Baekhyun kembali merasakan gairah bercinta dengan suaminya tatkala suami mesumnya itu mencubit kuat pada putingnya...

Dan Baekhyun selalu merasa jika Chanyeol memang benar-benar hebat untuk membuat ia berada dibawah pasrah dengan perlakuan pria tampan itu.

Selalu merasakan hal baru ketika Chanyeol memulai _seks_ dengannya.

#

#

#

FINITE

A/N: Maafkan akuuuhhhh... /ikut mendesah(?)/di gaplok

Ini adalah fic smut yang kedua aku buat/dikit bener/ hahaha aku jagonya dalam membacanya tetapi katakan TIDAK untuk membuatnya/tawa paksa/

Maaf jika fic smut ini benar-benar membosankan, karena aku juga tidak tahu entah kenapa/dirajam massa/

Dan terimakasih banyak bagi para pembaca yang sudi untuk membaca fic pahit asem Jawa buatanku /mulaimabok/ semoga kalian berbahagia(?) setelah membacanya yaa..

Ketemu di one-shot berikutnya yaa o

Anyeoll~~

SALAM TOBELI ~~~


	7. Chapter 7

" **A Gift"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Cerita milik seseorang yang penuh kekurangan :'

.

Summary : Cerita singkat dimana mereka kini mengetahui segala hal yang telah cukup lama tersembunyi.

.

One-shot

.

T

.

Support cast : Luhan Xi

.

©riz614

.

EnJoy~

…

…

…

Malam ini, Baekhyun tengah berdiri didepan sebuah cermin kamarnya seraya menilai bagaimana penampilannya yang memakai kemeja polos berwarna oranye.

"Ya ampun.. kenapa aku bisa membeli baju bodoh ini?!"

Baekhyun telah menghabiskan waktu yang tidak dibilang sebentar untuk mengenakan sebuah pakaian. Dua jam ia mematut dirinya, berganti pakaian dari kemeja sampai _t-shirt_ favoritnya, tetapi belum juga ada yang membuat ia merasa puas. Astaga!

"AH!" pekiknya tiba-tiba, ia menginjak beberapa potong kain di lantai untuk berjalan sedikit cepat menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Seharusnya ada disini... " tangan lentik itu bekerja secara agresif membuka setiap lipatan baju bersih yang terdapat dibagian bawah.

"AHA! Ketemu kau!" senyuman bangga terpatri dibibir Baekhyun, kala ia telah menemukan sebuah kemeja merah bergaris kotak-kotak putih yang tersembunyi dibalik pakaiannya yang lain, kini hampir seluruh pakaian milik pria manis itu mempunyai nasib buruk. Mereka tersebar dimana-mana dengan kondisi yang mengerikan.

.

"Eumm... Aku terlihat tampan juga memakainya, hihi." Ia terkikik setelah memuji dirinya sendiri. Disaat tangannya menggantung diatas kepala—ia berniat menata model rambutnya—tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak keras.

"BAEKHYUUUN!"

Suara panggilan nyaring itu membuat Baekhyun berdecak. "Apa?" ia masih mencari model rambut dengan cara menyisirnya bahkan ia acak-acak kembali. Persis orang bodoh.

"Sehuuuun... Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!"

Ekspresi Baekhyun tidak sama sekali terlihat sedih seperti sosok yang kini berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Sudah aku duga sebelumya, ia pasti bermain dibelakangku, dia mempunyai simpanan ketika aku meninggalkannya selama dua minggu ke China! Sialan! Pria seenaknya melakukan hal yang membuat pasangannya selalu sedih dan juga cemburu, tapi—"

"Kau juga pria, Luhan.. " potong si Byun malas. Tetapi setelah itu senyuman terpatri kala melihat hasil dari kreativitas tangannya, yang menyihir rambutnya yang kini terlihat _fresh_ dan tentu membuat penampilannya semakin tampan.

"Wohooo.. _The magic man_!" Baekhyun berseru dan itu otomatis memotong kembali ucapan dari pria yang berlinangan air mata.

"Beginikah kau memperlakukan sahabatmu yang sedang mengalami kegoncangan hati?" Luhan mendesis, matanya menyipit, memandang kecewa pada sosok yang kini melihatnya lewat pantulan cermin besar.

Dan Baekhyun segera melunturkan wajah bahagianya, ia memutar tubuh untuk mendapati mata rusa. "Maaf, bukannya begitu. Kau datang pada waktu yang tid—maksudku tentu aku pun sama sedihnya denganmu, Luhan. Tapi, aku harus pergi sekarang.. " Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya, tetapi ekspresinya tidak bertahan lama karena Luhan masih memandangnya sama, dengan pancaran kesedihan. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki dan duduk disamping Luhan, "Aku akan bicara pada Sehun. Pasti dia tidak berniat melakukan hal yang membuatmu sedih—"

"Kau berbicara seperti itu karena dia sepupumu, kan?" Baekhyun cepat menggeleng, ia tidak ingin Luhan salah paham. Dan jika itu terjadi, dunia bagai kedatangan sang Negara api. "Tentu tidak, percayalah oke?"

Meskipun ragu, namun Luhan pada akhirnya menaruh kepercayaan pada sahabatnya yang kini tersenyum tatkala ia mengangguk pelan.

"Rusa pintar!" Luhan mendengarnya segera merubah ekpresinya, menjadi datar. Tetapi Baekhyun sepertinya tidak mempersalahkan hal itu, ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada yang terlampau semangat. "Dan aku sepertinya harus cepat-cepat pergi. Sampai jumpa~"

"Hey, kau mau pergi kemana? Bisakah aku ikut?"

Baekhyun yang berada diambang pintu seketika menoleh dengan mata yang memandang horor. "Kau akan menyesal kalau mengikutiku, Luhan.. "

Tampak pria China itu mengerutkan dahi bingung, dan kesempatan tersebut dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Baekhyun. Pria berkemeja merah itu segera memacu langkahnya dengan kecepatan angin tornado. Meninggalkan Luhan bersama pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana.

.

Baekhyun adalah termasuk spesies dengan sifat tanggung jawabnya yang benar-benar buruk.

©riz614

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah pria itu tiba didepan pria lain yang duduk disamping pintu mobil.

Tahu-tahu pria yang lebih tinggi memajukan wajahnya, mendekati kepala Baekhyun yang otomatis mundur beberapa senti. Seraya menyipitkan mata, "Kau memakai _eyeliner_ , Baek?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak langsung menerima jawaban, karena sosok penanya kembali bersuara, "Dan kau memakai kemeja yang sama dengan yang kupakai sekarang?"

Baekhyun dapat bernapas dengan baik ketika wajah itu kembali menjauh darinya, tetapi ia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mencari sebuah alasan yang kiranya membuat sosok jangkung itu memercayainya.

"Ah-ha.. Haha," tawa garing menjadi awalnya. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan, "Aku pikir, _eyeliner_ bisa membuat mataku terlihat keren. Dan—aaw!" Baekhyun segera mengusap bagian wajahnya yang dicubit. Ia mengerucutkan bibir karena kurang menyukai tindakan hal itu.

" _Perfect_.. Penampilanmu terlihat sangat manis." Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan ia pun mulai merasakan jika jantungnya menggila didalam tubuhnya sekarang.

Baekhyun menahan senyuman, "Aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih kalau kau menyebutku pria penuh kharismatik."

Dan reaksi dari ucapannya adalah tawa dengan suara yang keras.

Baekhyun amat menyesali ketika hatinya berdebar akan ucapan manis tadi yang dilontarkan oleh pria yang kini masih tertawa menghina. Tangannya terasa gatal untuk mencengkram sesuatu yang hidup.

"Aaargh!" jambakkan langsung didapatkan oleh sosok yang tadi tertawa. "Baiklah maafkan aku!"

"Tertawa juga ada batasnya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Karena sekarang kau akan mentraktirku, permintaan maafmu aku terima dengan besar hati, wahai teman sejatiku!" raut Baekhyun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Bersemangat dan pemikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai barang yang akan ia beli dengan percuma!

Chanyeol—sosok jangkung itu—merapikan letak poninya untuk menjadi seperti semula. Lalu melihat Baekhyun, "Pria matrealistis."

Baekhyun dengan tampang polos, hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan untuk memasuki mobil. Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya yang tidak pernah mempunyai rasa sungkan kepadanya itu.

.

.

Dan tibalah mereka di _Doota Shopping Centre_.

"Apakah kau bercanda?" Chanyeol menatap jengkel kedepan pada bangunan swalayan, sementara Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyuman kelewat lebarnya.

"Kyaa.. lucuuu!"

Chanyeol mendesah, tetapi Baekhyun meninggalkannya, pria mungil itu berjalan menuju boneka beruang yang hampir seukuran tubuhnya.

"Kau sebenarnya pria bukan, sih? Dan umurmu sudah terlalu tua untuk menjerit seperti tadi." Chanyeol mendumel kepada Baekhyun yang menatap boneka dengan pandangan haru.

Pria manis itu menggulirkan bola mata sipit nan indahnya untuk mendapati sosok yang berkata sinis, "Kau iri kalau aku mempunyai wajah awet muda?"

Chanyeol berpaling darinya, sementara Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Dan si Park kembali menghela napas panjang dan berniat untuk mengikuti Baekhyun, tetapi tiba-tiba netra bulatnya tak sengaja menubruk suatu objek manekin yang menggunakan _hoodie_. Itu sangat lucu, Chanyeol mengakuinya. Tanpa diketahui oleh si mungil, Chanyeol pun berjalan kearah samping kiri berkebalikan dengan Baekhyun.

.

Kelinci _energizer_ itu masih saja melompat kesana-kemari, masuk-keluar setiap toko hanya untuk melihat-lihat tanpa ada niat membelinya. Tentu saja, karena sosok yang berjanji untuk membayar malah menghilang pergi selama satu jam. Baekhyun teramat kesal, tetapi kejengkelannya itu tersurutkan oleh barang-barang indah yang ia lihat.

Dan disaat ia berniat untuk memasuki toko lain—Baekhyun berharap menemukan si monster yoda—sebuah tangan menarik bahunya sedikit kuat. Hal itu berefek keterkejutan berlebihan darinya.

" _Yikes_! Kemana saja kau?!" tanya Baekhyun galak setelah ia mengetahui siapa pelaku penyentuh bahunya itu.

"Aku hanya membeli sesuatu tadi," jawab Chanyeol tidak yakin. Matanya tak melihat sosok yang kini balas menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan barang yang mau dibeli?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Seharusnya kau itu ada dibelakangku sedari tadi." Bibir Baekhyun mencebik, "Aku bahkan lupa toko mana yang ada barang yang mau kubeli.. "

Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja, ia pun berkata, "Beli saja yang sekarang kau mau."

Ketika Baekhyun menepuk tangan bak bocah, Chanyeol mengakui jika ia telah tertipu oleh pria pendek itu.

Baekhyun senantiasa menang jika meyakinkan seseorang lewat ekspresinya.

.

.

Chanyeol harus membawa tiga kantung disetiap tangannya, yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang Baekhyun. Sementara si Byun hanya mengambil satu dari enam beban. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri sekali..

Setelah menyimpan seluruh kantung pada kursi penumpang belakang, Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang akan membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku lapar, kita cari makanan disekitar sini." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, merekapun berjalan beriringan dengan tautan tangan yang masih saling menempel. Mungkin tak ada niat dari masing-masing pihak pemilik tangan tersebut untuk melepaskannya. Atau kemungkinan juga mereka tidak ingin merasakan kedinginan dari udara malam hari.

.

.

"Terimakasih, makanannya benar-benar lezat." Ujar Chanyeol tulus, ia menoleh dan langsung dihadiahi wajah lucu dengan senyuman manis, "Makanan itu tidak seberapa dengan uangmu yang keluarkan di _Doota_ tadi." Baekhyun terkekeh, "Maaf aku terlalu antusias disana, apakah kau menyesal sudah melakukan ini padaku?" pria kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti si jangkung.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?" dengan tampang serius Chanyeol mengatakannya.

Baekhyun segera menyahuti, "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?." Tetapi Chanyeol merubah ekspresinya, pria tinggi itu tersenyum hangat lalu mengusak surai _brunette_ Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ketika Chanyeol terlihat lain dari biasanya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dibatas normal dan itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali ketika memandang Chanyeol yang tenang.

Kini mereka sampai di parkiran mobil, tak ada obrolan setelah _skinship_ yang terjadi ditrotoar jalan raya.

Dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, mereka pun akhirnya sampai didepan rumah keluarga Byun.

Baekhyun melihat arlojinya, yang kini menunjukkan pukul 23.57. "Sebentar lagi waktunya tiba~" ucapnya dengan nada lucu, dan Chanyeol tersenyum dengan kepala yang menghadap pada kaca mobil.

"Hey, Chanyeol- _ee_... " Chanyeol melirik kepada Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan senyuman terbaik. Lalu telinga perinya mendengar sebuah lagu tak asing yang kini dinyanyikan oleh sosok berwajah cantik.

" _Saengil chukka hamnida...saengil chukka hamnida saranghaneun Chanyeol-ee_.. "

"Terimakasih.. nadamu lebih indah, Baek." Baekhyun tersenyum aneh ketika mendengar pujian itu, "Dasar pria perayu!"

Chanyeol tertawa sebentar, dan pria itu mengambil sesuatu dibelakang. "Ini untukmu."

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun segera membuka sebuah kantung coklat, matanya membelalak seketika setelah melihat apa yang sekarang ditangannya. "Terimakasih, Chanyeol-ee!" lalu Baekhyun meraih leher pria yang duduk dikursi kemudi, memeluknya sedikit erat.

"Ini adalah _hoodie_ yang kuincar bersama Luhan. Dan... " Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya, melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan menenteng sesuatu yang persis dengan dipegangnya.

"Aku membeli _couple_ _T_ untuk kita berdua."

Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dan itu sia-sia. "AH! Aku lupa tidak membawa kadomu, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilnya dirumah—"

Tangan Chanyeol menggapai kepala bersurai coklat, membenamkan wajah Baekhyun pada dada bidangnya. "Terimakasih untuk malam ini, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk didalam pelukan itu, tak menunggu banyak menit yang terlewat, Chanyeol melepaskannya. Menatap lekat pada netra yang dihiasi oleh _eyeliner_. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang mana membuat desiran pada hati Baekhyun.

Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengecup bibir Chanyeol secepat yang ia bisa. "Terimakasih untuk traktirannya.. Heh-heh."

Dan perlakuannya membuat sipenerima ciuman itu membolakan mata bundarnya. Tetapi, Chanyeol segera menggantikan keterkejutannya dengan ekspresi serius ketika ia memajukan kepalanya, untuk membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir yang ia rasakan lebih manis dari gula-gula.

Dan Baekhyun hanya dapat menutup mata, kala hidungnya bersentuhan dengan wajah Chanyeol.

Mereka berciuman dengan perasaan yang meledak-ledak, desiran halus menggelitik dan itu menyenangkan tatkala mereka berbagi lumatan dari ciuman tersebut.

Wajah mereka menjauh pada menit ketiga, saling menatap dan tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Apakah ketika aku mengatakan cinta sesudah menciummu, kau tidak akan merubah pikiran?"

Baekhyun menunduk, dan hal itu membuat dahi mereka berbenturan. "Apakah kita sudah naik satu level dari sebuah hubungan?" tanyanya yang telah menegakkan kepala, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum, yang mana membuat Baekhyun kian yakin dengan perasaannya. Hatinya berdebar kala Chanyeol mencium dahinya dengan perasaan yang mungkin mereka baru sadari atau bisa jadi mereka berusaha menutupi semua itu dengan bertingkah bak bocah.

.

.

"Aku sudah lama mengidamkan sebuah kado yang terbaik. Dan diumur sekarang aku mendapatkannya." Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan dari pria yang kini tersipu.

#

#

#

FINITE

A/N: haaaiii aku nekat bawa ff yg udah usang.. Maaf kalo banyak typo atau kalian bosen/itu sudah pasti/ dan maaf juga kalo tulisanku begitu pasaran dan mudah ditebak dan itu membuat kalian males nge reviewnya :")/aku kuat qoq/

Semoga tulisanku yg terlalu jauh dari kata hebat, masih bisa menghibur kalian, reader's :*

BigXOXO

Anyeolll~

Ketemu di oneshot berikutnya ~~

SALAM TOBELI! ~~~

…

PS. AYO VOTE SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA EXO CHINGUDEUL. BIKIN URI SUHO JINGKRAK-JINGKRAK LAGI DIMAMA :))

DAN SEMOGA ADA MOMEN CBNYA JUGGA! KYAAAAA ~~~/digaplok massa/


	8. Chapter 8

" **Brand New Days"**

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

Disclaimer: Tokoh milik Tuhan semata. Dan fiksi ini semata-mata milik saya(?)

.

Summary: Hari baru mereka!

.

T

.

Support cast : Luhan, Kris, Suho, Yixing.

.

Romance, fluff

.

©riz614

.

EnJoy

…

…

…

"Bagi kelompoknya sesuai absen, yang awal dan yang terakhir menjadi satu tim dan seterusnya juga sama. Terakhir, kalian bisa memilih tema secara undian. Judul tema kalian terdapat pada gulungan kertas yang dipegang oleh Ketua kelas. " Penjelasan panjang dari Guru Lim disimak baik oleh para murid kelas XII-2. Mereka mengangguk paham, " _Ne_ , _algeussemnida_!"

"Baiklah, tugas Biologi itu harus selesai tiga hari. Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa." Diakhiri dengan senyuman tampan, sosok guru yang terkenal profesional itu pun berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Meninggalkan kelas yang segera ribut oleh teriakan para siswi dan tak kalah dengan sahutan siswa.

Suho, sebagai petanggung jawab kelas, mulai pusing mendengar usulan para gadis yang menginginkan teman satu timnya dapat dinego oleh mereka sendiri, sedangkan para sosok sejenis kelamin dengannya, menolak mentah-mentah ide itu.

"DIAAM!"

Teriakan itu berasal dari manusia bernama Yixing, pemuda Zhang yang kebetulan satu meja dengan sang ketua kelas tentu emosi karena tubuhnya terseok-seok oleh beberapa dorongan siswi yang kelewat brutal untuk dapat berbicara secara langsung dengan Suho.

Dan hasil dari suara kerasnya itu, puluhan makhluk yang awalnya berseteru kini terdiam, bak disihir menjadi batu. Batu pusara pula.

Suho melirik temannya yang mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya, memandang khawatir sekaligus haru karena berkat aksi heroik Yixing telinganya tidak akan menjadi korban dari riuhan suara lain.

"Sudah aku putuskan kalau pemilihan setiap tim Biologi akan berasal dari absen!" Nada kecewa langsung menjadi jawaban dari ucapan Suho.

"Ahn Jae-kyung dengan Xi Luhan—"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Luhan tahu-tahu menyahut dengan suara nyaring. Siswa pindahan itu kembali melanjutkan, "Kau melewati satu orang, Kim!"

Tetapi pembicaraannya tak didengarkan sama sekali. Suho kembali melanjutkan, "Bang Yongguk dengan Son Naeun."

"Aku akan bermimpi indah nanti malam~" Yongguk tersenyum mesum dan tatapannya langsung dipindahkan kepada seorang siswi yang menutupi seluruh wajah dengan tangannya.

"Ini mimpi buruk!" Naeun menangis tersendat-sendat.

Lalu Suho memulai untuk meneruskannya, "Byun Baekhyun dengan.. Park Chanyeol."

.

Hening

.

Kedua kepala dari pemilik nama yang disebutkan melirik satu sama lain dengan mata yang tak terlalu fokus.

"Kiwkiw..." suara dengungan heboh langsung menyahuti setelah kesunyian terjadi. "Kau memenangkan _Jackpot_!" Kris berbisik pada telinga panjang Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sementara di barisan meja lain, Luhan tak dapat duduk dengan baik, ia terlalu heboh untuk menggoda teman satu mejanya, Byun Baekhyun. "Kau satu kelompok dengan pangeran Park. Hahaha! Ini takdir! Aku percaya kalau Tuhan mulai gemas melihat kedua makhluk-Nya yang—"

"Kau berisik, Luhan." Desis Baekhyun, pria manis itu menatap _whiteboard_ dengan pikirannya yang melayang tanpa tujuan.

Bahkan Baekhyun hanya mampu melihat saja ketika Suho dilempari gulungan kertas setelah pria bersahaja itu mengumumkan jika Zhang Yixing akan menjadi teman satu timnya.

"Lihat, kau benar-benar rubah licik!" Jongdae adalah biang provokasi.

"Kau mencari kesempatan untuk mencari jadwal kencan lagi, kan?!" dan Luhan akan senantiasa menjadi kaki tangan Jongdae. Mereka berdua adalah saudara sepupu, mungkin alasan itu menjadikan sifat mereka sedikit mirip.

©riz614

Baekhyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk dapat sampai pada sosok tinggi yang berdiri diantara kerumunan yang lainnya. Nyaris kakinya tersandung, tetapi dengan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang cukup baik, Baekhyun tidak terjatuh memalukan di hadapan umum pagi ini.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tidak bilang Bisnya akan datang sepagi ini?" ujar Baekhyun, napasnya terengah ketika memegang ransel hitam milik sosok tinggi yang telah menunggunya selama lima belas menit itu.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol segera membalikkan tubuh tatkala sebuah dorongan yang ia rasakan berasal dari ranselnya. Ia membelalak melihat wajah memerah sosok kecil didepannya dengan napas yang diraup secara rakus. Ia lalu menyodorkan sesuatu dari sisi kantung, "Minumlah dulu."

Baekhyun menerimanya sedikit ragu, dan disaat ia meneguk mineral botol pemberian Chanyeol, pria itu tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang membuat ia membolakan mata sipitnya.

Park Chanyeol menghapus keringatnya oleh _tisue_ yang pria itu ambil dari kantung jaketnya.

.

78 detik kemudian

.

Astaga! Saat ini Baekhyun belum juga bernapas!

.

"Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang, Baek." Tangannya pun digenggam oleh tangan besar. Dan itu menciptakan kehangatan pada tubuh si mungil, sampai kedua pipinya pun bersemu karenanya.

Berjalan beriringan dengan kedua jantung yang berdegup cepat.

.

"Kota _Hwagae_ - _myeon_ di _Hadong_ menghasilkan teh yang paling hijau di Korea. _Hadong_ adalah rumah dari perkebunan teh hijau yang telah berusia 1.200 tahun...bla...bla" penjabaran panjang itu membuat Chanyeol mengorek telinganya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Sementara Baekhyun begitu antusias mendengarkan rangkaian kalimat panjang yang tidak akan selesai selama satu jam itu dari sosok pria botak berumur sekitar lima puluhan.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa harus mengetahui sejarahnya bukan langsung saja bagaimana cara menanam teh dengan baik." Chanyeol berujar ketika sang biksu mengundurkan diri dari hadapan mereka.

Baekhyun disampingnya, berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, menyembunyikan senyuman dan nada suaranya ia usahakan datar. "Bukankah ini sama dengan pengetahuan juga? Aku bertaruh kalau tidak semua pribumi Korea mengetahui _Hadong_ dengan detail. Dan kita beruntung tidak termasuk pada jajaran orang-orang itu."

"Kita?" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimat tanyanya. Dan Baekhyun kini menatapnya bingung. "Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku tadi?" tanya pria yang memakai jaket cokelat itu kepada sosok yang lebih tinggi, yang menyematkan senyuman misterius.

Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun yang mana hal itu membuat suara ringisan kecil. "Aish.. Ternyata kau tak terlalu baik yang semua orang duga."

Tetapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya, lalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersepeda sampai sungai _Hwagaecheon_?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir, "Itu tidak dekat, Chanyeol. Dan untuk apa kita kesana?"

"Hanya untuk berjalan-jalan, sayang kalau kita kesini hanya untuk belajar saja.." Chanyeol mencoba mempengaruhi si mungil.

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk, tetapi wajah ceria Chanyeol luput disaat Baekhyun mengeluarkan idenya. "Yang pertama sampai disungai, dia tidak akan mengetik ulang penjelasan tugas!"

"Kau yakin?... Lihat kakimu sangat tidak meyakinkanku."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, rasa kesal langsung merambat ketika orang mencemooh bagaimana bentuk kakinya. Ia menoleh dengan mata menyipit sengit, "Kenapa dengan kakiku, eh?.. Baik, akan aku yakinkan keraguanmu itu, Park!"

.

Kini dua sepeda telah disewa oleh kedua sosok pria remaja dengan ketinggian tubuh yang kontras. Yang pendek terlebih dulu mendudukkan dirinya pada jok dan diikuti oleh si jangkung yang sedari tadi memasang raut tak minat. Yup, karena misi untuk bersepeda dengan sang _crush_ gagal total!

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, padahal ia seharusnya mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan saja. Dan—oh! Tunggu, ia harus menjadi pemenang dari perlombaan konyol ini. Ada satu hal yang ia pikirkan jika ia mencapai garis _finish_ terlebih dulu.

"Kita hitung mundur.. 1..2..3..." Chanyeol menyeringai.

.

 **Wushhh!**

Sepeda Baekhyun lebih unggul dari pada Chanyeol. Kaki nan pendek itu mengayuh semangat dan mulutnya berteriak kala angin musim dingin menampar wajahnya. Ini sungguh menyenangkan! Beban tugas-tugas sekolah seakan terangkat dari bahu loyonya. "Aaaaaaa..." ia tersenyum semakin lebar—dan itu mengerikan—karena sosok Chanyeol tak kunjung mengimbangi kecepatannya.

 _Haha, sudah kubilang jika Byun Baekhyun itu tida terkal—_

— **Wusshhh**!

Tahu-tahu sepeda Chanyeol menyerobot mendahuluinya. Mata sipit si Byun membola tak percaya. Dengan kerutan dibibir, ia mencoba untuk kembali mempercepat laju sepedanya.

Dan semoga Baekhyun bukanlah sosok pecundang yang kalah taruhan yang ia buat sendiri.

.

.

"Itu tidak sah!" Baekhyun berucap keras ketika mereka sampai _Hwagaecheon_. Ia tak ingin memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Hei, hei.. Kau tak menerima kekalahanmu?" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada sinis. Dan Baekhyun meliriknya tak suka, ia mendecih. "Baik-baik, aku ini pria sejati! Aku selalu sportif!" lalu Baekhyun menambahkan, "Kau senang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyimpan sepeda untuk disandarkan pada pohon tua besar. Lalu mengikuti pria yang tengah merajuk itu berjalan ke tepi sungai.

.

 **Grep!**

"Kau akan bunuh diri karena kalah taruhan, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol segera menghentikan aksi pria mungil dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Harum stroberi langsung menguar pada hidung bangir Chanyeol kala tubuh mereka tertempel.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan kaitan sepasang tangan besar yang melilit dadanya.

"Kau akan terjun kalau aku melepaskannya." Balas Chanyeol dengan aktingnya yang luar biasa bagus!

"Aku tidak akan bunuh diri, bodoh! Lepaskan! Yaa! Yaa!"

Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan Baekhyun, dan segera pria mungil itu memutar tubuhnya dan mengacak brutal surai pria jangkung yang menyematkan wajah konyol. "Aaaarrrk!" diakhiri dengan jeweran telinga.

"Ini terlalu berlebihan, Baek!" Chanyeol mengusap kedua telinganya yang mendapatkan tarikan manis itu. Ia mendesis, "Aku tadi hanya bercanda—"

Baekhyun langsung menyemprot galak, "Itu sama seperti kau menyumpahiku mati!" matanya menyala-nyala. "Candaanmu itu kelewatan!" ketika Baekhyun hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, kakinya menginjak tanah lembab dan pria kecil itu pun terpleset dengan tidak elitnya..

.

 _Tunggu.. Kenapa tubuhku tak merasakan sakit?_

.

Kelopak mata indah itu membuka dengan gerakan _slow_ _motion_. Dan tiba-tiba netranya mendapati sepasang lensa dengan wajah yang teramat dekat.

Perlahan, Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya dan itu otomatis menggerakkan tubuh kecil yang ia rengkuh. Tangannya masih bertengger pada pinggang kecil dan mata mereka saling bertubrukan satu sama lain.

Ingin Chanyeol menyudahi untuk menatap lensa sipit tetapi ia tak dapat melakukannya, seolah sihir karena Chanyeol begitu jatuh terpesona pada pemilik kedua mata sipit yang kini memalingkan wajah.

Sementara disatu sisi, Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan atensinya dari mata bulat Chanyeol. Tetapi sebuah sentuhan dari pipinya, membuat ia kembali memandang wajah Chanyeol yang entah kenapa terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Apalagi surai gelap milik pria tinggi itu yang tak beraturan menambahkan kadar ketampanannya dan itu juga terlihat sangat seksi!

 _Chanyeol_ _begitu_ _tampan_!

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyembunyikan itu selama ini, Baek.. " tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersuara dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun terperanjat. "Uh-huh?" pria yang berada dalam pelukan tubuh besar itu nampak linglung.

"Ketika drama _snow_ _white_ yang kita perankan semua orang menyukainya... " Chanyeol meraih dagu kecil si mungil dengan lembut, menginginkan perhatian Baekhyun utuh kepadanya. "Ya.. Ketika drama yang kita perankan membuat mereka menginginkan kita nyata."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun menahan napasnya disaat sosok tinggi itu kian merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mewujudkan sebuah dongeng menjadi kisah nyata?"

Baekhyun semakin pusing karena napas Chanyeol memburu didepan wajahnya. Ia merasa jantungnya sakit sekarang!

"Baekhyun.."

 _Aku gila! Keparat!_

"A-aku bingung.. " mata si Byun meringis dan jantungnya benar-benar jatuh dari rusuknya kala Chanyeol mencium pipinya dengan waktu yang tidak dikatakan sebentar.

"Kurasa kau sudah tidak ragu. Wajahmu memberikan jawabannya."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia menahan teriakan.

"Aku melihatmu saat kau memakai mantel merah cerah dengan rambut _brunette_ itu." Ucapan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun kembali terperanjat.

"Ini sudah tahun ketiga.. " sahut Baekhyun lirih. Dihadapannya Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman bak pangeran.

"Aku menyukaimu selama itu."

Baekhyun meleleh. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba tetapi sesungguhnya ia juga mengetahui gelagat ketertarikan Chanyeol kepadanya ketika tahun ketiga mereka satu kelas.

Banyak kasak-kusuk tentang Chanyeol yang memerankan peran pangeran dengan baik disebuah tugas teater yang kebetulan ia menjadi seoang Putri dikarenakan kelompok mereka tidak mempunyai anggota perempuan, mereka berpasangan dan berita Chanyeol yang menyukainya melejit begitu saja sampai sekarang.

Tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol sudah menyukainya ketika mereka saling menatap di gerbang utama. Itu tahun pertama mereka menginjak sekolah.

"..."

Diamnya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol gemas. Dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih tengkuk yang lebih pendek, lalu menyatukan bibir mereka pada ciuman manis namun memberikan efek ledakan besar dari dalam tubuh mereka.

"Aku... "

Ciuman itu kembali dilanjutkan lebih dalam.

Tangan lentik itu merayap perlahan-lahan menuju ke belakang kepala Chanyeol, meremas lembut surai dan itu menambahkan gairah tersendiri untuk ciumannya.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan penyatuan bibir. Napas memburu sambil menyematkan senyuman manis di kedua pasang bibir yang memerah sempurna.

"Aku tidak menyangka hari ini benar-benar terjadi." Chanyeol membingkai wajah cantik kekasihnya oleh tangan nan besarnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak dapat melakukan hal lain selain tersipu.

"Jadi Suho adalah _cupid_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lucu, hal itu disahuti oleh tawa lirih dari pria tinggi. Mulai sekarang tawa Chanyeol menjadi favoritnya.

" _Saranghae_ _uri_ _Baekhyun_ - _ie_..."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol. " _Nado_ _Chanyeol_ - _ie_... "

Senyuman bahagia terpatri dikedua wajah rupawan mereka.

.

Hari baru untuk hubungan baru mereka!

#

#

#

FINITE

A/N: haiii.../dilelepin(?)/

Aku bawa ff yg berjudul sama dg lagu A-pink. Yup! Banyak lagu-lagu eonnie-ku menginspirasi cerita yang kubuat! Gomawo je eonineun/sungkem/

Maaf kalo ga nyambung, atau maksa banget alurnya/terisak pilu/ dan terimakasih banyak yang nyempetin baca, apalagi review, follow, favorites ficku. Makasih banyaaakk :")

Ketemu di one-shot berikutnya~

Anyeoll~~

SALAM TOBELI~~~


	9. Chapter 9

JUST FRIEND?

.

.

ChanBaek

.

Disclaimer: Hanya cerita ini yang kupunya(?)

.

Summary: Mereka berteman, ya?

.

T-Nyerempet-M

.

ONE-SHOT

EnJoy~

…

…

…

Dia menarik nafas panjang setelah menyelesaikan sebuah lagu diatas panggung besar dan juga megah. Dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya bagi ribuan penonton yang bertepuk tangan sambil meneriakkan sebuah nama.

Baekhyun!

Aku mencintaimu!

Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!

Namanya dipanggil oleh semua orang yang menyaksikan dirinya saat ini.

Baekhyun.

Dia adalah seorang penyanyi sukses yang berasal dari sebuah boyband ternama Korea Selatan. Dia baru mendebutkan dirinya menjadi solo karier. Dan baru kali ini juga dia berdiri diatas panggung tanpa temannya yang lain.

Dia menari dan bernyanyi hanya sendiri.

Mata coklat sipit yang indah dikarenakan riasan eyeliner hitam tebal miliknya itu ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih! Kalian tunggu aku diwaktu yang akan datang. Banyak kejutan yang akan aku berikan pada kalian! Jadi jagalah kesehatan kita sehingga kita bisa kembali bertemu! Aku mencintaimu! Annyeong!"

Baekhyun memberikan salam hormat dan diakhiri dengan menebarkan ciuman pada seluruh penggemarnya yang semakin histeris ketika lampu mulai meredup. Tak hentinya namanya terus-menerus dipuja oleh kaum wanita.

.

.

"Penampilan yang bagus!"

Suara berat memasuki pendengaran Baekhyun saat dirinya telah berada dibelakang panggung. Dia mengetahui siapa yang berkata demikian padanya.

Siapa lagi jika bukan sosok yang selalu menemaninya disetiap dia membutuhkan bantuan.

"Terimakasih, Yeol. Itu pujian yang seratus kalinya kudapatkan detik ini. Haha." Dia mendapatkan tinju-pelan-dari sosok tinggi didepannya.

"Aku benar-benar hanyut ketika kau memulai aksimu disana. Kau nampak berani, Baek!"

"Itu semua bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Jika kau bersamaku disana mungkin kau bisa melihat kakiku yang gemetar."

"Hahaha—"

*cup

"Terimakasih, kau sudah menyempatkan datang untuk melihat konserku, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kecupan dipipi pada pria bertopi itu.

"Itu sudah seharusnya. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Baekhyun."

Sebuah kalimat ringan, tapi membuat detakkan jantungnya bergemuruh.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala setelah digoda oleh pria bernama Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol.

Bagi para pendengar musik Korea pasti tidak akan aneh lagi jika mendengar nama tersebut.

Ya, pastinya!

Mempunyai nama lengkap Park Chanyeol. Mempunyai tinggi 185cm mungkin sekarang sudah lebih. Dia termasuk deretan penyanyi papan atas yang sekarang sedang menekuni dunia akting. Dia anggota dari boyband yang fenomenal dinegara ginseng.

Mempunyai saudara perempuan yang cantik dan pintar. Dia juga mempunyai telinga yang sedikit panjang dan sering diberikan panggilan manis oleh seseorang dikarenakan telinganya tersebut. Dan poin yang paling penting dari itu semua adalah...dia

...

...

...dekat dengan Baekhyun!

Bahkan terlalu dekat jika memang mereka bersahabat.

Benar!

Chanyeol memang satu grup dengan penyanyi yang sedang naik daun itu yang tak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Bahkan kedekatan mereka membuat para penggemarnya memasangkannya dan mengambil bagian nama dari mereka untuk dijadikan sebuah panggilan bagi yang menyukai setiap skinship yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun jika mereka berada diatas panggung yang sama.

.

"Kau lihat sebuah banner besar yang berwarna hitam itu?!"

Chanyeol bersuara antusias. Mereka kini sedang berjalan kaki diparkiran mobil. Suasana ditempat itu begitu sepi.

"Yang mana? Aku begitu tak terlalu fokus melihat kedepan." Ucap Baekhyun bingung. Dia mendapati mata Chanyeol yang mengecil.

"Mungkin itu bukanlah yang menarik untuk kau lihat."

"Ah! Itu! Aku melihatnya kok! Itu-itu sangat baguskan."

Baekhyun terlihat ragu ketika dia berbicara. Dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

"Lupakan saja. Ayo, kita harus segera pulang."

Chanyeol mendahului langkah dari sosok Baekhyun yang tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"Baekhyun, kenapa masih disana? Kita harus cepat pu—"

*cup

Chanyeol masih terdiam ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dibibir tebalnya.

Baekhyun menciumnya setelah menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat.

Ciuman itu didibalas.

Chanyeol mendekap mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, lalu mencium bibir itu dengan lebih dalam.

"Ma-"

"Aku memaafkanmu, Baekhyun."

Mereka masih dalam posisi saling berpelukan. Dan memberikan senyuman hangat dikedua bibir itu.

"Apakah disini tidak ada orang jika kita melanjutkan hal itu didalam mobil?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Baekhyun merenggut malu. Pipinya dijalari oleh rona merah yang sangat membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Hahaha~" tawa Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ahhh~~aku lelahhh yeolngghh.. jeball"

"Tebak saja tulisan apa yang dibanner itu, Baek. Baru akan kusudahi permainan ini." Chanyeol menumbuk tepat pada daging kenyal bagian dalam anus Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun bergelinjang dikasur berseprai kusut itu.

"Mana bis-nnghh a-aku berpikir—ah yeol disana! Lebih dalam laggehhh emmngh." Baekhyun terus merasakan hal baru ketika Chanyeol kembali menumbuk prostatnya.

"Kau masih sempitthh..hhh~ kau nikmat Baek!."

Tangan kekar Chanyeol mencubit besar pantat polos Baekhyun, bahkan sesekali dia tampar. Dan perlakuannya mendapatkan respon baik dari sosok yang dibobol lubang oleh penis besarnya.

"AAhhhhh... chanyeoollhh.. eungghh~"

Baekhyun menjambak surai basah Chanyeol ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan itu lagi. Bibirnya merintih sambil menyebutkan nama yang sama.

Malam panjang bagi mereka yang masih bergelung diatas ranjang yang sekarang terlihat semerawut.

Pakaian tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai dingin putih itu.

Derit kasur yang bergeser dikarenakan aktivitas panas mereka.

Suhu ruangan dikamar hotel itu terasa panas bagi kedua sejoli yang menyatukan tubuhnya.

Desahan saling bersahut namun yang paling mendominasi suara diruangan tersebut milik sosok yang berada dibawah kungkungan. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan namun juga keinginan untuk melakukan itu semua sampai tuntas. Dan disisi lain, pihak yang mendominasi permainan itu masih terlihat tangguh untuk menggagahi pihak yang mendesahkan namanya.

Chanyeol milik Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan pantaskah jika mereka hanya berteman melakukan itu semua?

Tatapan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun berbeda dari yang lainnya jika Chanyeol memandang pada member lain. Baekhyun sering terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu ketika dia dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol selalu menjaga Baekhyun dan diapun selalu menyukai tingkah Baekhyun apapun itu. Chanyeol akan tertawa paling keras diantara yang lainnya ketika Baekhyun melontarkan kalimat canda.

Hanya hati yang akan berbicara ketika melihat kedekatan mereka.

Sahabat?

Soulmate?

Teman?

Sekadar skinship?

Nyata?

Apapun itu. Mereka yang lebih tahu dan Tuhanpun juga.

#

#

#

Finite

Haiiii aku bawa ff yg udah jamuran sekalii(?) semoga kalian tetap senang bacanya yaaa~~

Dan terakhir ada reader yg bilang kalo kumpulan one-shot yg aku bkin banyaknya rated T, tp malah masukin fiction M.

Beribu-ribu kali maaf ya, aku ganti rate M pas CB naena, dan lupa ngegantin lg ke T pas lanjutin ff dg rated yg aman. Fix, dari kejadian kemaren aku masukin aja ff ini ke fiction-T. Cz aku lebih suka kecupan drpd genjotan/diigolok/

Tp gak nutup kemungkinan ff ni akan ada adegan ML, ya itung-itung buat hadiah(?) deh buat ribuan reader yg aku ga kenal berspesies(?) apa /digaplok/

Makasih atas dukungan kaliaaaaan~~~

ANNYEOLL~

SALAM TOBELI!


	10. Chapter 10

" **Good Love"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh hanya saya sewa

.

Summary : Chanyeol dengan janjinya (2)

.

One-shot

.

T+-+(?)

.

Typo selalu menghantui! Waspadalah...!

.

EnJoy~

…

…

…

Baekhyun menghela napas panjangnya entah untuk hitungan keberapa kali sejak dirinya duduk di kursi depan rumah. Ponsel pintarnya telah ia otak-atik, berselancar sosial media dan beberapa kali ia memenangkan _game_ nya.

Menunggu.

Yang sekarang ia lakukan adalah menunggu. Suatu pekerjaan yang menyebalkan dan tentu memuakkan bagi kalangan orang-orang yang berada dipihaknya ketika sosok yang ditunggu teramat telat untuk menepati janji mengadakan pertemuan.

Umpatan senantiasa meluncur dari bibir _plump_ -nya, kala pesan yang ia kirim tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan.

"Apa dia lupa dengan janjinya? Cih! dasar pak tua!"

Layar ponsel yang disimpan pada meja tahu-tahu menyala, memberikan notifikasi pesan.

( _Aku berangkat sekarang. Maaf ponselnya aku simpan dilaci meja, pesanmu begitu banyak yang tak kubalas. Dan-dan yang cantik yaa~_ )

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, memelototi layar persegi tipis didepannya seolah ia tengah memberikan tatapan laser bagi sang pengirim pesan.

"Dia memperlakukanku seperti gadis lagi! Mati saja kau!" ucapan kasarnya mengundang sosok lain yang ternyata telah memperhatikannya dibalik jendela dekat pintu kamar untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Figur itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pria dengan wajah yang menyerupai kartun. Oh Sehun namanya, sepupu Baekhyun yang gemar mengencani orang tua—baca XiaoLu.

" _Mood swing~mood swing~_ " Sehun memberikan nada nyanyian pada ucapannya. Ia duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang memberikan tatapan kesal padanya.

"Aissh...simpan ekspresi mengerikan itu untuk kekasihmu nanti, _hyung_. Aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu!" ucap Sehun sedikit sebal dengan sepupunya itu. Ia tidak terima jika selalu menjadi sasaran empuk kemarahan Baekhyun, kala pria itu mengalami suasana hatinya yang buruk.

"Kau sungguh sialan!"

Sehun melotot tak percaya dengan nada suara Baekhyun yang digunakan untuk membalas ucapannya. "Kalau kalian sedang bertengkar jangan pernah lagi menjadikan aku tempat pembuangan amarah burukmu itu!" kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengerjapkan mata, tetapi Sehun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku muak!"

"Yah! Kau sadar dengan siapa kau berbicara, huh?" Baekhyun adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dengan emosi yang belum dapat dikontrol dengan baik dari usianya yang hampir genap dua puluh lima itu.

"Aku berbicara dengan wanita yang sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan!" ucap Sehun menekankan kata 'wanita' dan ia langsung berlari secepat kilatan petir menuju pekarangan Baekhyun. Lalu berlari kencang kerumahnya yang berada disamping kanan rumah sang sepupu.

Dilain tempat kebakaran terjadi, lebih tepatnya api imajiner menguar dari tubuh mungil si Byun yang tengah menahan letusan api emosi pada sosok sepupu kurang ajarnya yang ia miliki didunia ini. "Bisa-bisanya Luhan menyukai orang yang gagal mental sepertinya.." Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, "KE NERAKALAH KAU KEPARAAT—!"

Teriakan itu disahuti oleh lengkingan suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah keluarga Byun. "BERHENTI BERTERIAK ORANG BAR-BAR! BAYIKU AKAN BANGUN!" Baekboom kewalahan menghadapi bayinya yang baru tertidur seperempat jam yang lalu, sang istri tengah bekerja untuk menghabiskan uang bulanan bersama ibu kandungnya, hal itu lah yang membuat ia frustasi. Dan adiknya, Byun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membantunya bahkan menambahkan daftar yang membuat ia sakit kepala pada hari minggu nan cerah ini.

Sementara diluar rumah, Baekhyun menatap pintu kelewat sewot. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lebih-lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

.

 **Titid!**

.

Suara klakson yang telah ia hafal diluar kepala membuat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada pintu gerbang kecil rumah. Tangan lentiknya merambat pada rambut dan menyentuh bagian sekitar wajahnya. Mencoba untuk merapihkan penampilannya sekarang. Baekhyun berjalan anggun menuju sepeda motor bermodel scooter yang terparkir diluar halaman rumah.

"Tepat satu jam dua puluh tujuh menit kau datang, rekor baru, hm.." gumaman itu masih terdengar oleh telinga panjang yang disembunyikan oleh helm motor. Sosok pengemudi membuka benda bening didepannya, "Maaf..."

Baekhyun tak menanggapinya dengan baik, pria manis itu hanya mengambil sebuah helm yang disodorkan untuk ia kenakan. Menaiki motor dengan bibir terkatup rapat, dan tidak seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia kini tidak memegang sisi pinggang dari sosok didepannya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan besar meraih tangannya yang sebelumnya menempel pada pahanya kini berpindah ke perut berbentuk sang pengemudi. Dan disaat Baekhyun akan melepaskannya tahu-tahu tangannya digenggam erat.

"Begini lebih baik," ucap sosok yang ternyata adalah seorang pria yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama empat tahun lima bulan itu.

Dan Baekhyun tidak melakukan pemberontakan, dengan sengaja ia membenturkan kepalanya pada sosok didepannya. Lalu tanpa mereka ketahui jika mereka tersenyum setelah tindakan bodoh itu terjadi.

.

"Disini saja, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menepuk pundak sang kekasih untuk memberhentikan laju motor didepan parkiran dari tempat buku perpustakaan yang terdapat disalah satu di ibukota. Dan Chanyeol pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya.

"Kau tunggu saja disini, aku tidak akan lama," Baekhyun menginterupsi ketika Chanyeol akan melepaskan helm.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kesusahan untuk mendapatkan buku di rak yang tinggi? Aku bisa di andalkan dalam hal itu, Baekhyun... " senyuman manis menyertai ucapan Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun sudah kepalang kesal disaat kalimat tersebut mengandung cemoohan akan takdir tulang yang ia miliki dari Sang Pencipta.

Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol melakukan ia layaknya seorang perempuan!

"..." Baekhyun tak menyahuti, pria itu memberikan helmnya pada sosok Chanyeol yang mampu berdiam saja melihat ekspresi datar si Byun. Segera Chanyeol menarik tangan yang menyerupai wanita itu, "Kau masih marah padaku?" dan Baekhyun semakin malas menjawab.

"Hei... Hei, tunggu aku sayang!" suara _bass_ Chanyeol menarik perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya, pria bodoh itu tersenyum kaku ketika memandang seorang wanita lansia yang menatapnya terganggu.

Chanyeol langsung mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun yang telah memasuki pintu besar perpustakaan kota.

.

"Baekhyun- _ie_ , Baekk- _ie_ , hei Byun- _ie_.." sorotan mata sipit yang memicing segera Chanyeol dapatkan ketika ia memanggil nama Baekhyun untuk kali ketiga.

"Panggilan macam apa itu? Terdengar aneh." Meskipun kelewas sinis, tetapi Chanyeol merasa bersyukur karena Baekhyun kini menjawab apa yang ia katakan kepada pria itu.

Lalu Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menyeret pria yang lebih kecil ketempat penjuru ruangan.

"Dengarkan." Chanyeol menangkap wajah Baekhyun yang tak mau melihatnya barang sedikit pun. "Alasan keterlambatanku—"

Baekhyun memotong, "Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, sibuk yang melebihi seorang direktur perusahaan besar!"

"Bukan itu. Aku pikir kau mengetahui bagaimana kerja kerasku selama ini." Sahut pria jangkung dengan nada bicara yang menyiratkan jika ia tersinggung.

"Aku kekasih pengertian, Chanyeol. Terlalu pengertian!" setelah usai berbicara, Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakang. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa ke rak-rak buku yang lain. Tujuannya ketempat ini hanya satu yaitu meminjam buku untuk ia jadikan referensi skripsinya.

Setelah mendapatkan rak besar buku yang telah ia cari beberapa menit yang lalu, matanya bekerja agresif untuk menemukan judul buku yang tepat.

"Itu dia!" telunjuk dan kepalanya terangkat ke atas.

Baekhyun meloncat-loncat layaknya katak berjalan, ia masih bersemangat pada menit awal tetapi kobaran semangat itu lenyap kala lututnya menyentuh kayu jati lemari besar. "Dasar tidak berguna!" gumamnya seraya meringis kecil. Pergerakan mengusap kakinya yang sedikit memar itu terhenti ketika sebuah lirihan terdengar pada telinganya.

"Membutuhkanku?"

Itu Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum sok manis kepadanya sekarang. Baekhyun segera berdiri, mengesampingkan denyutan sakit yang berasal dari kakinya.

"Banyak orang yang bisa melakukannya untukku." Baekhyun masih menjunjung tinggi gengsinya.

Tetapi Chanyeol seperti tak peduli, ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meraih pantat si mungil lalu mengangkatnya keatas, tepat pada buku yang Baekhyun incar. Otomatis perlakuan itu membuat Baekhyun terhenyak, ia bahkan ingin berteriak ketika Chanyeol menaikkan tubuhnya.

"Cepat ambil, ternyata kau tidak seringan yang aku kira." Chanyeol berpura-pura mengaduh. Dan si Byun polos itu tidak tahu jika ia tengah berada di area yang berbahaya, dengan patuh pria mungil itu segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai buku tersebut.

"Berhenti, Chanyeol!" geram Baekhyun yang masih berupaya untuk tidak meneriaki pria yang telah membantunya sekaligus melakukan tindakan pelecehan terhadapnya sekarang.

"Dasar hentai! Akan aku potong tanganmu setelah ini!" desisnya, tetapi ancaman itu layaknya angin musim panas yang menghangatkan kulit, Chanyeol tak mempedulikannya, ia bahkan semakin terhanyut untuk meremas pantat berisi kekasih pria mungilnya ini.

WHAT THE–!

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKING YOU, BASTARD!

.

.

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya tetapi itu tak terjadi karena sosok menjulang yang mengikutinya sedari tadi tepat berada diambang pintu. Alhasil, si Chanyeol malang itu mendapatkan insiden tak menyenangkan. Dahinya terjeduk pada pintu kelewat keras dan kakinya terjepit. Wow. Masih adakah hukuman untuk si mesum Park ini?!

Segara Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju keberadaan Baekhyun setelah menutup pintu kamar. Ia membalikkan tubuh si kecil untuk berhadapan dengannya, "Baiklah, aku keterlaluan sekarang. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun! Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh bagian belakangmu lagi! Hukum aku! Hukuman macam apa pun akan aku lakukan supaya kau berhenti marah dan kita kembali seperti sedia kala. Ayolah, Baekhyun...bicaralah sayaaang... " Chanyeol frustasi karena Baekhyun belum juga ingin mengeluarkan suaranya pasca kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak ingin ia mengantarkan pulang kerumah. Baekhyun memang suka marah. Tetapi, tidak semarah sekarang. Ia tahu, jika ia telah melakukan dosa teramat besar pada Yang Mulia Baekhyun.

.

PLAK!

.

Chanyeol tidak menghindar ketika tamparan kedua ia dapati dari pemilik tangan lentik itu. Ia masih menunggu tamparan ketiga atau seterusnya. Asalkan hal ini dapat mengembalikan semuanya, ia merelakan pipinya yang akan mengembang.

Tetapi Chanyeol tak mendapatkan tamparan selanjutnya, hati-hati ia membuka matanya, dan didepannya Baekhyun tengah menunduk. Lalu Chanyeol menggerakkan tungkainya, "Aku masih sanggup—"

"Itu impas. Satu untuk keterlambatanmu dan satunya lagi untuk kejadian diperpustakaan." Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna. Dan otak sok pintar Chanyeol mengetahui jika si Byun tengah meredam amarahnya.

Chanyeol menyimpan kedua tangannya pada bahu kecil didepannya, "Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun. Seharusnya aku mementingkanmu juga."

"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak ingin egois di hubungan ini." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, dan telapak besar Chanyeol segera menangkap.

"Kau tahu betul kalau semua yang aku kerjakan selama ini hanya untuk dua alasan."

Baekhyun terpaksa memandang tepat pada obsidian bulat yang memancarkan sinar kasih sayang padanya.

"Aku mau menjadi seorang anak yang berbakti pada keluarga dan aku mau menepati janji pada seseorang." Ucapan Chanyeol yang tenang, menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk terus mendengarkan perkataannya sampai tuntas.

"Yaitu dirimu. Kau ingat kalau aku mengucapkan sumpah saat kita kecil?" Chanyeol menjeda sebentar, "Dan diumurku yang sekarang aku sudah mendapatkannya."

Mata sipit itu membeliak tak percaya, "Kau sudah…"

Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataan rumpang Baekhyun, "Aku sudah naik pangkat! Besok adalah hari pengangkatanku menjadi direktur!"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu!" si mungil langsung menarik leher jenjang si jangkung untuk ia rengkuh. "Selamat, Chanyeol! Kau seorang direktur sekarang!"

Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu, dan mereka melepaskannya lalu saling melempar senyum bahagia setelahnya.

"Dan bisakah aku mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku delapan belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Setidaknya kau ulangi lagi, itu akan berbeda.." perlahan-lahan tangan Baekhyun turun dari leher sosok tinggi. Ia lalu menyimpannya disamping tubuh. Semburat merah mulai merambat dengan baik dikedua pipinya sekarang.

Sementara Chanyeol dihadapannya tersenyum kelewat tampan. Dan semakin merapatkan jarak diantara kedua tubuh itu.

"Aku tahu kalau ini bukanlah pelamaran yang baik dan terlalu jauh dari keromantisan. Tapi, aku akan tetap melakukannya karena waktu adalah bagian cerita yang tidak bisa terulang lagi." Baekhyun menunggu kelajutannya, meskipun ia mengetahui apa yang akan ia dengarkan nanti. "Aku mau menikah denganmu, Baek."

"Dan tiga bulan nanti kita akan meresmikan hubungan ini. Apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu, terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia mengetahui jika detik-detik ini akan terjadi, tetapi ia tidak menduga jika tiga bulan adalah waktu untuk menunggu pernikahannya.

Ini terlalu cepat.. Tetapi jika membuat Chanyeol kembali menunggu, itu sungguh perlakuan kejam. Dan menunggu adalah sesuatu yang memuakkan! Baekhyun tidak ingin membuang waktu yang telah berjalan selama delapan belas tahun ini.

"Iya...kita akan menikah tiga bulan yang akan datang." Baekhyun putuskan untuk menerimanya. Menikah dengan usia muda sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari sekian puluh cita-citanya pada waktu kecil.

Dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya yang membuncah. Ia segera mencium dahi calon suaminya. Lalu menyelimuti tubuh si mungil pada sebuah pelukan yang mengirimkan bermacam-macam perasaan positif.

Mereka melonggarkan penempelan tubuh itu, " _Saranghae_..." ungkapan Cinta itu disahuti oleh senyuman cantik, " _Nado_... "

Dan penyatuan bibirpun terjadi.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala agar Chanyeol berkuasa untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Bibir tebal itu menjilat, mengecup, lalu menggigit setelahnya. Guna memasukkan lidah diantara mulut mereka.

Baekhyun melenguh, kala Chanyeol meremas pantatnya kembali. Sontak si pelaku menghentikan aksi bejatnya. "Maafkan aku!"

Tetapi kini tanggapan Baekhyun lain dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun kian merapatkan tubuh mereka, menempelkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol lalu memberikan usapan disana.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun mendongak, memperlihatkan bagaimana kondisinya yang tengah terbakar. Menatap sayu dengan bibir _plump_ , Baekhyun berkata, "Kau sudah menguncinya? Kita bermain sebentar, Chanyeol~"

Melihat pemandangan Baekhyun sekarang adalah hal yang selalu Chanyeol dambakan. Dan ia tentu tidak akan membuang waktu. Chanyeol mengecup hidung kecil Baekhyun lalu berjalan kilat menuju pintu kamar, menguncinya dengan putaran tiga kali.

Ia membalikkan tubuh, dan segera membuka kancing kemeja birunya dengan mata tertuju tepat pada Baekhyun yang telah terduduk di tepi ranjang.

Menyunggingkan seringaian mesum setelahnya.

 _"Aku bersumpah akan belajar dengan tekun mulai sekarang sehingga dewasa nanti aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik seperti Appa. Dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama." Chanyeol memberikan remasan kecil pada kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Maukah kau selalu bersamaku? Seperti yang orangtua kita lakukan?"_

 _"Aku akan menjawabnya ketika kau menepati sumpahmu."_

Menjalin sebuah hubungan itu teramat gampang.

Dan menjaga suatu hubungan dengan waktu yang lama adalah sesuatu yang sukar manusia lakukan.

Perjalanan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun tidak semanis yang kalian duga.

Mereka tentu pernah mengalami pertengkaran hebat, dan meskipun begitu mereka akan saling memaafkan dan mengakui kesalahannya masing-masing.

Mereka terbuka satu sama lain.

Itulah kuncinya.

#

#

#

FINITE

©riz614

.

a/n: Tadaaaaa... Aku datang dg sekuel dr pinky swear. Gimana? Gimana? Nyambungkah?/iyain aja deh/*di giles

Maaf kalo mengecewakan dan terlalu jauh dari ekspetasi kalian. Ya cuma segini hasil dari pemikiran penulis abal-abal cem saya/tersenyum pedih/

Terimakasih dengan ribuan reader yang sudi baca fic buatan Indonesia dr sosok mencurigakan(?) yaitu saya../mulai ngawur/

Pokoknya aku bahagia pas liat jumlah reader yg segitu banyak. Aku tidak menduga jika ini akan terjadi! Maaf jika terlalu excited, mungkin europia dr seorang newbie dlm dunia ff.

Yups terakhirnya banyak terimakasih yg udah baca, aplg sempat review, follow, fav! Review kalian semakin membuatku senang! /STOPWOY JAN NORAK DEH!/

Ketemu lagi di one-shot berikutnya yaaa...

ANYYEOL~~

SALAM SAUSAGE! ~~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Mine**

.

.

ChanBaek

.

Disclaimer : Tak ada yang ku miliki selain ide cerita ini :")

Summary : Baekhyun itu milik...

Hanya dia yang boleh menjawabnya!

.

T+(3_3)

.

One-shot

.

Other cast : HunHan

.

EnJoy~

…

…

…

"H-hei... Henti...kan...aaah..." Baekhyun tak mampu untuk terus berupaya menahan desahannya. Kenikmatan yang berasal dari bagian tubuh depan—tepatnya dada, seolah mampu membuat dirinya terjatuh pada planet yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga indah.

Tepat disaat putingnya disedot kuat oleh bibir basah pria tinggi yang memangkunya, ia menekan kepala pria itu. Guna melakukan hal yang lebih.

"Uhhh...ak-em...keras-keras...hh," puting sebelah kirinya dicubit gemas menggunakan tangan besar nan kasar pria itu. Dan Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada surai merah yang melakukan tugasnya terlampau baik. Ia menghirup aroma _shampoo_ , hal itu juga entah kenapa membuat dirinya kian bertambah parah untuk berhasrat lebih dari semua yang terjadi sekarang.

Baekhyun sedikit terpaksa untuk menyudahi kegiatan pria tampan bersurai merah itu, dengan menjambak pelan beberapa helaian rambutnya. Ia menatap lurus, namun pancaran matanya mengirimkan hasrat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang panas, bergelora, membakar tubuh dan ia tidak ingin membuang waktu. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibir mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Tetapi hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun selalu saja menginginkannya.

Dan mereka berciuman saling menuntut, pergulatan lidah segera terjadi kala pria yang lebih kecil dengan sengaja membukakan mulut. Hidung mereka bersinggungan, selain bibir yang menyatu kuat, pipi pun terlihat menempel. Mata terpejam seolah terhanyut oleh ciuman panas mereka. Dan saliva entah milik siapa kini menghiasi dagu si kecil nan manis Baekhyun.

"Hhhh..." deru napas terdengar kasar tatkala penyatuan bibir itu terlepas.

Dan Baekhyun kembali mendesah disaat lehernya diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh si merah. Ia tahu jika ia akan memiliki tanda cinta di sana. Dan hatinya berkata jika ia juga mendambakan kecupan dibagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Chan...yeolhh..." Baekhyun memanggil nama simerah disertai desahan. Dirinya semakin terlena oleh kecupan ringan disekitar leher dan juga cuping yang dilakukan oleh pria berindentitas Park Chanyeol itu.

"Ini...masih—" ucapan Baekhyun terputus, karena suara Chanyeol menginterupsi. "Aku sudah lama tidak menyentuhmu, Baek."

Baekhyun kian bersemu, ia yakin jika wajahnya kini terlihat seperti tomat. Dengan kerutan lucu di bibirnya—entah bermaksud menggoda—ia memainkan helaian rambut Chanyeol oleh jemari lentiknya. "Baru saja tiga bulan, dan kau datang langsung membawaku kemari... Kekasih macam apa kau?"

Chanyeol tersenyum amat tampan. "Aku pangeranmu, sayang..." kemudian mencuri kecupan pada bibir merah Baekhyun.

"Kau itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang...terlalu percaya diri," ujar Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menyatukan dahi serta hidung mereka.

Sementara Chanyeol kian merapatkan tubuh yang berada diatas pangkuannya itu. Membiarkan tangan lentik itu menjelajahi perut _sixpack_ -nya yang masih tertutupi oleh kain baju. Dan ia pun tak ingin berdiam saja, perlahan namun pasti tangannya ia bawa menuju pantat sintal kekasih pria cantiknya itu—yang sayangnya masih tertutupi oleh _jeans_ ketat. Namun, ia dapat meremasnya, meskipun tak sekuat yang ia inginkan.

"Reaksi tubuhmu masih sama..." Chanyeol sengaja memberikan napasnya disekitar leher kekasihnya. Dan Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya untuk mengusap tubuh depan kekasih besarnya itu. Ia memejamkan mata, kala Chanyeol merenggangkan rengkuhan untuk membuka kemeja hitamnya secara keseluruhan. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengecupi bahu sempitnya itu. Ia begitu terlena.

"Chanyeol..." sulit sekali ketika napas kian memendek tetapi Baekhyun harus bersuara. Ia kembali menghentikan aksi Chanyeol dengan cara yang sama. Seraya menyunggingkan seringaian, ia pun berkata dengan napas yang berat. "Aku merindukanmu... Ayo, kita bercinta."

Sebagai jawaban dari ajakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mampu tersenyum dan mencium dahi kekasihnya sekilas. "Kata itu yang mau sekali aku dengar ketika kita kembali bertemu..."

"Tapi, jangan disini. Bagaimana kalau kamarmu saja?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku mempunyai barang yang bagus dikamarku, kau tidak akan keluar cepat-cepat seperti sebelumnya. Kurasa begitu," ujar Chanyeol mencoba menggoda pria kecil yang bersemu merah.

"Asalkan d—"

"Hanya kita. Tidak dengan kekhawatiran. Lupakan yang lainnya," ucap Chanyeol, menuntut jawaban sesegera mungkin. Dan didepannya Baekhyun termangu sebentar, tetapi roman wajahnya tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan.

"Aku milikmu, Park Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun meringsut kepelukan Chanyeol. Setelah menghabiskan kegiatan panasnya, ia belum juga merasa puas. Lebih tepatnya, sentuhan, kecupan, jilatan dan tumbukan Chanyeol masih terasa asing bagi tubuhnya. Ia masih mampu melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya, dan dengan sengaja ia menjilati cuping Chanyeol. Meniupkan getaran birahi disana.

"Cukup sampai disini, Baekhyun. Kau masih ada jadwal," teramat sulit ketika mengatakan suatu hal yang bertolak belakang dengan hati. Tetapi, ini untuk kebaikan kekasihnya. Memantapkan jika mereka cukup melakukan _seks_ hanya satu kali untuk waktu sekarang.

"Tapi... Besok jadwalnya tidak akan membutuhkan tubuhku harus meliuk-liuk di atas panggung. Aku hanya bernyanyi dengan pantat yang menempel pada kursi," Baekhyun berhenti dari kegiatannya, dan memandang Chanyeol dengan mata _puppy_.

"Sayang..." Chanyeol mengambil alih posisi, ia kini berada diatas tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. "Bagaimana cara dudukmu itu mengundang orang-orang dan _netter_ yang menontonmu nanti merasa ada yang aneh?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia kini tak lagi menatap lensa bulat.

"Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu, dan diwaktu yang tepat, kita akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia. Hanya untukmu, aku melakukan ini semua."

"Buktikan itu ketika semua orang tahu, khususnya untuk keluargamu.." pandangan Baekhyun kembali pada sosok Chanyeol. "Jangan banyak menjanjikan masa depan yang cerah. Karena kesedihan datang ketika kebahagiaan yang tak terwujud," Baekhyun mengusap lembut ceruk leher kekasihnya. Sinaran matanya memancarkan kegelisahan, meskipun hal itu berusaha ditutupi oleh senyuman.

Sementara Chanyeol segera menyelimuti Baekhyun oleh pelukannya, ia mencium pucuk kepala pria yang dicintainya itu. "Aku hanya takut kau tak mempercayaiku. Karena ini seolah aku adalah seorang pecundang yang ulung. Bersembunyi dan memanfaatkan keadaan."

Dan Baekhyun tidak ragu untuk membalas pelukannya, dengan erat tangannya melilit tubuh yang lebih besar. "Itu perkataan yang membuatku semakin buruk."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun itu..."

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu, dan terimakasih karena sudah mencintai seseorang sepertiku dengan sebesar itu.."

"Aku tak memerlukan ucapan itu. Hanya kau.."

Ciuman kembali terjadi tatkala Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya. Ciuman sarat dengan kasih yang tulus.. Ciuman atas nama cinta suci nan besar milik mereka berdua...

Park Chanyeol dan juga Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sesosok pria berjas biru menutup laptopnya sedikit kasar. Matanya memerah, menahan gejolak emosi yang meletup-letup setelah menyelesaikan tontonan yang ia lihat dari laptop.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih mau menolakku, sesudah melihat kebohongan diantara—" ucapan itu terputus kala sebuah tatapan menusuk ia dapatkan dari pria yang terduduk tak nyaman dari kursi kerjanya.

"Baiklah... Aku hanya mencoba membantu untuk membuatmu tak memikirkannya saat ini dengan cara yang sama yang dilakukan mereka disana.."

Hening.

Suasana kaku dan kabut hitam kini seolah berada diatas kepala mereka.

"Jelas-jelas kau sudah dibohongi—"

"Diam kau jalang!"

"Benar, kata itu juga terdengar bagus kalau kau peruntukkan padanya.." ia tak merasa sakit ketika diteriaki oleh hinaan semacam itu. Dengan santai, sosok yang hanya menggunakan kemeja merah longgar memendekkan jarak wajah diantara mereka. "Suamimu berselingkuh dengan Kakakmu sendiri, Park Sehun," kemudian membukakan tiga kancing kemeja dengan tangannya sendiri, sengaja memperlihatkan bahu polosnya. Dan tanpa malu ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Sehun. Bergeliat disana, memancing Sehun untuk menyetubuhinya diruangan kantor milik pria itu.

"Apa kau tidak sedikitpun tertarik untuk bermain seks denganku?" ia sedikit frustasi karena tak mendapatkan juga atensi Sehun.

Lalu Sehun menatapnya lekat-lekat, tentu dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. "Kau tiba-tiba saja datang kekantorku, memerintahkan aku harus melihat rekaman cctv yang terpasang di ruangan pribadi suamiku. Lalu kau menelanjangi tubuhmu sendiri didepan mataku, mengatakan kalau kau berhasrat untuk tidur bersamaku. Apa motivasimu yang sebenarnya, Luhan?"

Sosok yang berada dipangkuan Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Aku mantan sekretarismu yang menyimpan sebuah perasaan lebih terhadapmu. Dan sebuah takdir yang manis karena aku mengetahui perselingkuhan suamimu itu. Lantas, aku berharap kau menceraikannya dan..." Luhan mencuri ciuman bibir atas Sehun. "Aku mau... Aku menjadi milikmu," ujar Luhan nyaris tak terdengar.

Dan tak Luhan sangka, tangan kekar Sehun bergerak menuju pangkal pahanya yang tak tertutupi oleh benang kain apapun. Memberikan usapan disana, dan tubuhnya segera bereaksi.

"Aku tahu ini adalah pertama untukmu, jadi mari kita lakukan ini dengan perlahan, Sehun."

Didepannya Sehun menyeringai, "Kau banyak tahu tentangku, sampai pada aku belum bercinta selama dua bulan pernikahanku ini." Tangan Sehun kini menelusuri tubuh Luhan, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan si cantik untuk menuntaskan kancing kemeja yang masih tertutup. "Tapi, aku paham betul cara memuaskan seseorang.."

Kini Luhan benar-benar telanjang dihadapan mantan atasannya.

#

#

#

FIN

A/N: Ohaaaiii hihihihihi/tawa kuntil/

Maaf ngilang gitu aja, banyak kegiatan yang musti aku lakuin di reallife/gananya/

Gimana? Gimana? Ceritanya absurd, kan? /WO YA JELASDONG!/

moga fic ini bisa menghibur hati para readers yang tengah patah hati karena ditinggal kawin binatang kesayangan/apasih!?

Dan semoga Baekhyun semakin nempel sama Chanyeol! oh my lord~~~

Annyeol~

Ketemu di one-shot berikutnya, eaahh(?)

SALAM TOBELI!


End file.
